The Final Tournament
by Shadow Hawk 905
Summary: The last tournament has come. Samus must prove herself the ultimate, but Samus is wondering if she can even get through the tournament, and the war against Bill gates monster company, Microsoft. -Author note: a very over chppy: I have returned! WOO!
1. The Annoucment

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Nintendo, not Super Smash Bros, NOTHING! I don't even own my own mind, thank you very much! (This is my first fic, tell me what you think)

Chapter 1: The Shocking Announcement

James read the notice swiftly, eyes wide, unable to take in what he had just read. James was in charge of the Super Smash Bros. Tournaments that were held across the universe of Nintendo, the one with the idea, and the original fighter list. He buzzed Danielle to his office, dumb founded.

When she came through the door, she was aware of the distressed look on his face and asked "James, what the matter?" 

"Call an inter-nintendo meeting, grade X"

                                                                ~

Samus woke up to an alarm at her ear, and smacked off the self, annoyed. After a while she realized that that particular alarm meant a grade X meeting was being held at Nintendo Central. Know James never called a meeting like that just to show his new comedy routine (which was actually very good) She got into her suit and hit the gas in her Hunter class ship.

                                                               ~

The X building was crowded, VERY crowded. All the Characters were there, to Poo of Earthbound to the great Mario himself. Captain Falcon, who was by her side, gave her a worried look, and under her helmet she frowned.

"James never calls a grade X" Falcon muttered, "this can't be good."

"Stay calm, I'm sure what ever happened is under control"

"But last time he called one, it was because Mrs. Pac Man drowned."

Samus thought about that, and found out that he was right. In fact, the only time he called a meeting like this, it was because a character had a fatal accident, like Baby Bowser being run over.

"Falcon, try not to be so…"

She never finished, because James had just taken to the stand. The room was deadly silent, which was nerve-racking to Samus.

Finally James, who looked as if he was just finished crying about something, broke the silence.

"My friends, I have good news to tell, and grave news also."

The crowd didn't flinch; it was like they were paralyzed. Even the forever-chatty Pikachu was silent.

"First of all, the next Super Smash Bros. Tournament will start in a few weeks…'

The crowd jeered in excitement, even Samus couldn't contain herself.

"… but it will be our last…" 


	2. Riots and Partys

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, so if you wanna so me, bug off! All I have is my Nickelback music, so I can't hear you, I can't hear you. LA LA, LA LA, LA LA.

Chapter 2

"What?!"

"Come On!"

"You Little!?"

"Son of a monkey spank!"

"Siznic!"

"Calm down people, please be calm." James told the crowd turned riot. "There is perfectly good reason for this."

The crowd had taken no heed of this and continued relentlessly

"Jackass!"

"Party crasher"

"THE MASTER HAND IS DEAD!!!!"

The crowd stopped dead, their eyes bulged in shock, jaws dropped. Link had dropped his sword, which he was thrusting into the air two seconds ago.  James had reclaimed his cool, only to begin to cry.

"He was killed," James sobbed "by an agent from one of the other gaming universes."

Samus quickly assumed Sony, the makers of Playstation.

"We don't know for sure if it is Microsoft or Sony, we are still investigating."

"How was he killed." Asked Fox

"A hole was blown through him" 

The crowd gasped, no one had been actually killed in Nintendo history, not to mention so brutally. DK punched the ground ferociously, a flame grew over Zelda's head, Ridley of Metriod gave an ear splitting cry, and Mewtwo had an intimating red glow while Samus fired a couple of shot at the wall. James let the rage go on, knowing that they had a lot of it to get rid of.

"This last tournament is only for those who are willing to kill a character from the universe that killed the Master Hand. Those who are not willing to, do not enter. If you are willing, do not hesitate to enter, because all who enter will be registered to an army to wage war on that universe. If you ask if I have the authority to do that, I am now the owner of all Nintendo. Now who is with me!

The crowd roared with excitement, never had so many characters been so violent. Even the pokemon were ready to rage war. Soon the crowd worked its way to the party building, followed by alcoholic beverages. Samus was partying with C. Falcon, Falco and Fox without her armor, and was wearing a black, rubber tight suit. She never drank in her live and wasn't about to start now, but she found the dancing highly entertaining, and she found it even more entertaining to watch Captain Falcon break dance.

Roy had gotten drunk and was starting to embarrass himself in front of Zelda, in which Zelda responded by slapping him twice across the face. Samus went over to congratulate her of send Roy back where he came from.

"Well he sure did deserve that." Samus said

"He not usually like that, he's obviously drunk."

"And he barely drinks at all" Marth but in, "it's just the death of the M. Hand"

"We're all effected by his death, he was pretty nice and sometimes even funny", said Zelda

"And he sure didn't go easy on me, swatting me around like a fly on the wall." exclaimed Samus "But then, that the way we all like it, isn't it?" 

"Oh Yeah!!" jeered both Zelda and Marth in harmony

The sound of a spoon tapping a glass filled the room and all stopped and looked at the two Italian men standing on a counter just as Samus, Mart, and Zelda received their shots of ice tea.

"Jeers-a…" Said Mario

"…to all the fighters-a that-a join-a the next-a and final-a tournament!" exclaimed Luigi 

                                                                 ~

Samus woke up to a high pitch voice yelling outside her ship. Samus muttered a few bad words about waking up to an annoying sound twice, and got dressed to see what the commotion was. It appeared that Slippy's Arwing was being towed. As Samus approached Fox and Falco, she could see that Slippy's eyes were blood-shot and her eyelids were heavy. 

"She was partying all night," explained Fox, "had a bad last few weeks. Poor girl"

"What happened?"

"Got pregnant," said Falco flatly 

"WHAT?!?!?! WITH WHO?"

"Some lizard named Reeno." Said Falco

Fox sighed, and then said, "Let me explain, it was against her own free will."

Samus was dumb-founded; she couldn't believe this. What kind of sicko would do something like that? And Slippy was so sweat. She decided to get out of her head

                                                             ~

"She was WHAT?"

Samus and Captain Falcon were run laps around the stadium (which was pretty big) while Samus told Falcon of the conversation that happened.

"I know; it's nerve-racking."

He sighed and stopped running, followed by Samus.

"Why did he have to do that?"

Samus was about to answer, but was interrupted by the meeting gong.

"Well," She said "lets see what kind of restrictions there are."


	3. So It Begins

Disclaimer: I have 2 reviews! I'm so happy! Still can't sue me, because I…OPPS! I farted! Also, I have found out that Slippy is a boy. I'm just gonna make him a girl so that no more disgusting complications come in.

Chapter 3: So It Begins

Samus was doing cartwheels in pure glee and excitement, while some of the other fighters were groaning for the same reason. James had just told all the fighters that as far as weapons and powers go, anything goes. ANYthing goes, which meant for Samus that all those restrictions that had kept her at minimal power were gone. This also meant that Ganondorf could turn into Ganon, but that didn't scare her, she had defeated worse things than him, but she was scared about Meta Ridley, and for good reason. He had been waiting for another tournament. Samus had no more beef with him, but he would be a well-equipped opponent.

                                                            ~

The tryouts had begun, but Samus or any of the already Smashers weren't there. Their spots were reserved. There would be eight others coming into this tournament, since all the former smashers had agreed to participate in the war. While all the others were breaking a sweat on the training grounds, they were laughing in the lounge as Bowser, Ganondorf, and Falco sang Sk8er boy. 

"He was a skater boy…" sang Bowser in an opera voice.

"…she said see ya later boy…" said Falco in a harsh voice (he had a cold).

"…he wasn't good enough for her!" Sang Ganondorf.

Samus couldn't contain herself; she was terrified that she might wet her tight suit. The others seemed to think the same. Mario had fallen off the couch; peach was crying with delight, DK was on his belly, banging his fists on the ground (earthquake!), while Mewtwo was laughing (it sounded more like gasping, since he didn't have a voice box).

When the trio had finally finished, Samus had managed to keep herself dry, but unfortunately, Peach (who was in a dress for peat's sake) didn't. Peach had just left to change, when the P.A. came on.

"Attention. The heavy weight try outs will be begin in fifteen minutes. Would all contestants please meet at the stadium five minutes early."

"That's my cue," said Ganondorf as he change into Ganon.

The heavy weight meant that you had to be at least as big as Ganon to qualify. Lucky for Samus, Ridley was too big to be in the all-star league, but Ganon was just under. 

"Do you think he'll make it?" asked Link

"I know he'll qualify," said Samus, "but I'm not sure if he'll win."

"I think him and Ridley are equal in power"

"Well, I don't now about THAT!"

"Ganon is only vanerable at the tail"

Samus remembered that, and began to really think about it. Ridley was only tall, not actually big. If Ganon managed to do something about those wings, that might do Ridley in.

                                                             ~

The list was in for the eight who were joining the smashers, and it was very interesting.

_The New Team Movement:_

_After reviewing many fighters, the eight characters that will be joining the "smashers" are:_

_1.Turok_

_2.Darunia (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time)  _

_3.Samurai Goroh (F-Zero)_

_4. Alex (Eternal Darkness)_

_5. Wario_

_6. SA-X (Metriod Fusion)_

_7. General Scales (Starfox: Adventures)_

_8. Diddy Kong_

"Ohh CRAP! I have to face that AGAIN!" yelled Samus; "I can't believe this, sign me up with Ridley any day."

"BROTHER!" Bellowed Link.

"Ohh-a-no! Not Wario."

"Diddy! I can't wait to see him again!"

"This time, I have my blaster! Bring it on Scales!"

"Isn't it enough for me to beat Samurai in every race?"

These types of comments continued through the day, and it became more like a riot again once the Roommates where read.

Roommate List 

_This list is chosen by random_

_Mario, Fox, and Ganondorf- Room 105_

_Luigi, DK, SA-X-106_

_Ice Climbers, Alex, Bowser-107_

_Samus, Caption Falcon, Yoshi-108_

_Falco, Dr. Mario, Turok-109_

_Link, Darunia, Pikachu-110_

_Mewtwo, Wario, Mr. Game and Watch-111_

_Pichu, Zelda, Young Link-112_

_Diddy Kong, Samurai Goroh, General Scales-114_

_Ness, Jigglypuff, Marth-115_

_Roy, Kirby, -116_

_So that Roy and Kirby aren't lonely, I will be in your dorm._

_Sincerely_

_James_

Samus consider herself lucky, since see was once stuck with Bowser and MR. Game and Watch. The constant beeping a snoring while they slept was murderous, which made her often late for matches.

"Come on," said Samus; "lets get our stuff in the dorms."

"YOSHI!"

                                                                                ~

Samus soon became attached to Yoshi and his antics, for they became extremely comical. For example, latching onto the ceiling fan with his tongue and swinging rapidly around the room while he sang a song. Samus was aware that the list weren't random, since everyone knew that her and Falcon have a relationship that will last a very long, though Samus has always stayed a virgin until when she would be married, which didn't seem to far away. Her and Falcon would usually go on dates while here, so this was like a big vacation, until reality kicked in. This tournament wasn't about good sportsmanship or prize money like it was before. It was about preparation for the up coming war. So while Yoshi swung around and Falcon smirked/laughed, Samus sat on the couch, thinking hard, until she finally said something.

"Yoshi, why don't you go visit Ness?"

Yoshi looked at Samus wit his big, round eyes, sulked then left the room.

"What is it?"

"Falcon, you realize that one could die in this war?"

"Don't say that! We've been through a lot, we can lick this."

"What if it's Microsoft! Do you realize that they make PC and Video games as well, we might get over powered!"

"YOU, over powered! I think not!"

"What about Sony"

"They rely on racing games mostly. Besides, we gave them characters, remember Crash Bandicoot, Final Fantasy. Any of those things ringing a bell! And we have Sega on our side."

"Sega Isn't all that strong though, all they have is Sonic, ad he's no one-man army."

"Your so negative!"

"I'm just showing the facts"

"You really shou…" 

He never finished for the P.A. came on.

"Attention! Attention! All Fighters are to be at the fighting stadium in thirty minutes! I repeat. All fighters at the stadium in thirty minutes! The Tournament has begun!"    

   


	4. Cat Fights, and an Emotional Event

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing **Except this story plot!** If you want to use this story, email me. I recently saw a fic that started to talk about "Universal Wars". I don't know whether it was copying me or if it was his own creation or if it's completely different, but I'll let it go.

Chapter 4: Cat Fight  

No one was ready for the tournament, so James gave the group 5 days grace to equipped and train. Samus and Falcon trained relentlessly on hand-to-hand combat, and afterwards Samus went the shooting range with her friends, Falco, Fox, and Link. Sometimes for some odd reason, Falcon would stop punching and start kissing, which was quite weird since he hated kissing in public. Something was on his mind, but it made her ponder what it was. At the shooting range, the boys were smirking a lot; when everyone knew she couldn't stand the fact that they knew something she didn't. Eventually She could help herself.

"What? What is it?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." Said Link as he cocked his bow.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because that would spoil the surprise" smirked Falco who's cold was better

"What surprise?"

No one answered. This was bloody murderous. She wanted to choke the living day lights out of those fart-knockers. She knew that Falcon hung out with them. Falcon was planning something, but what was it?

                                                              ~

Her suit was at 200%. She had downloaded all the weapons she had in Metriod Prime, plus some more. Her grappling beam (which was separate from the canon and was on the left arm) was given seven times the strength. She would be able to pick up Ganon easily. 

Her arm canon could now reflect certain weapons just by smacking the projectile. 

Her missiles were always super missiles, and were fired faster. Also, she could actually fly now.

When she looked at the tournament, she realized that she could be up against the best through out the whole tournament, starting with Zelda. With Zelda at full power this could get deadly. She may have to use hand-to-hand combat.

                                                             ~

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to next on coming battle between Samus Aran and Princess Zelda! The rules of the match are that this is a three stock battle, in Hyrule Castle, and of course no items. And usual the pain blocker is on. You may begin on my mark. Five, four, three, two, one, SMASH!" 

The battle had begun using a din's fire spell, which Samus smacked away with no effort. Samus responded by going rapid fire on Zelda, but she put up a Lyra's love spell and repelled then shots. Samus shot them right back at her with great athletic skill. This continued for a while, but Zelda was having a hard time with keeping the shield up. Samus quickly reflected all the shots and fired two super missiles, which shattered the shield into pieces, just as the power beam shots came in a swarming at her. This sent her flying though the air while Samus still fired at her with deadly aim. Zelda damage read _112% _on the screen, which gave Samus enough reason to charge up a plasma beam. Zelda slowly got up just in time to see the red stream of light hit smack in the face. The impact resulted in a KO.

Once Zelda had entered the battle again, she teleported and grabbed Samus from behind and sent her flying a surprisingly far distance. 

"She become much more powerful", thought Samus, "she could never teleport that far or send me that far."

Before she knew it, Samus was hit by a Din's fire and was KO'd.

Samus immediately started flying and fire down at Zelda. Zelda had no reaching her so she was showered with ice beams and was frozen solid. Samus landed and with great satisfaction blow Zelda off the stage.

Zelda entered the stage and stood level with Samus. Samus didn't move, for she had promised Zelda a good fight before the match, and there was only one way it could end. Samus aim her canon at her jets on her back and blew them to pieces, causing her damage to go up to 10%, but it didn't matter, she wouldn't need them. 

"Good match Samus." Said Zelda

"Don't say that your gonna lose this round! Be positive." Said Samus

After Zelda gave Samus a sweet smile, she transformed to Sheik, while Samus deactivated her canon.

"Ohh, but we were being positive, Samus!"

At once the two charged at each other at great speed and football tackled each other. The impact sent both flying. They both got up quickly. Sheik leaped from the pillar he landed on and aimed a downward kick at Samus. Samus caught Sheiks leg and punched her hard with him canon. Sheik kicked Samus in the face twice then shook himself off of Samus.

The two stared the other down, then Sheik made his move. He aimed a karate chop at Samus, to no avail. For Samus had caught the arm, slung it over her shoulder, and then slammed him into the ground and kicked him in the ribs. Sheik got slower than before then threw a roundhouse to Samus's face. The impact shattered the glass visor. Samus threw her head into hands. She wasn't in pain, it was just a piece of glass had pierced her lip and tongue. After realizing this, she looked at the screen.

Samus:78% Zelda:121% 

Immediately, Samus whipped around and drop kicked Sheik, which sent him flying, with a grunt, off the stage.

"GAME!"

"Good match, girl. Good match." Said Samus as she stood in the hallway.

"I couldn't believe how hard you hit her!" Said Link, who had just won his match with Mr. Game and Watch. "It looked like you broke his jaw!"

"Believe me, it was sore after the match." Zelda panted, "She bloody almost broke my back with that judo throw."

Samus smirked. This was what it was all about. Not some war with other companies. It's about having fun and sportsmanship. Samus was all up for that type of stuff.

                                                                 ~

"I saw your match today," Falcon said, "interesting to say the least."

"Yeah, I know, eh?" Said Samus quite perkily, "We promised each other a good match."

They two of them were inside their dorm, watching the match between Pichu and Ganondorf. Ganondorf was winning to say the least. All of a sudden Caption Falcon took the remote and turned off the TV.

"Samus, you and I have been together for a long time."

"What are you getting at?" said Samus with a confused look on her face.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but, well…"

Caption Falcon hesitated for a while, and then placed one knee on the ground, and then raised a small box in front of Samus, and opened it. Inside there was an Engagement Ring.

"Samus Aran, bounty hunter for the Galactic Federal Government, will you marry me?"

Samus was dumbfounded, her jaw had dropped, her eyes wide.

"I…but…how…can" Samus stuttered "I… well, YES!"

They clung to each other, tears flowing out of their eyes faster than rapids. Overwhelmed with happiness, the lips locked for a long time. Finally Samus had broken off, for the PA had announced that James knew who had killed the Master Hand.


	5. The culprit is revealed

Disclaimer: I still own this plot, but nothing else. Please Read and Review. 

(Note to Khellendros. You read my mind about the Mechwarriors, and I'm have not just one, but a whole army, thanks for the idea on the Daishi, but I thought I'd put an old Annihilator (My favorite) in there too. Read and you'll see the horror in Samus eyes!)  

Chapter 5: Hatred

"My friends! The culprit has been identified. Yes, we know which company assassinated the Master Hand. It was just as we suspected!" Yelled James, rousing the crowd. The crowd was jumping up and down in excitement. 

"The assassins, culprits, and murders of this crime, IS THE COMPANY KNOWN AS MICROSOFT!!!!!"

"The crowd roared with anger and hatred. The sound of their yelling was heard across the Nintendo universe. Swords clanged, arm canons fired, dark magic filled the air, for there was hatred in every corner of the room. The crowd did this for about fifteen minutes, and then slowly stopped, but anger still flew over their heads.

"This enemy is very well prepared for the assault. They have much experience in galactic war, while we have little. We must join forces with Sega. We have already contacted Sony for help, since we have renowned our friendship, but refuse to be involved.

At that moment, the sonic team came to the stand.

"Alright everyone, Sega isn't all that powerful since Dreamcast didn't make the mark, but eggman will be able to create so machines that are actually useful." Said Sonic briefly. "Us as individuals will join the war though."

The crowd murmured in agreement, Samus thought that Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Eggman probably couldn't do to much too change the out come of the war. 

All of a sudden, an extremely loud siren came on, with a lady's voice calmly saying "_In coming emergency broadcast. In coming emergency broadcast."_

James quickly slammed a big blue button, and right before their eyes, the wall flipped over exposing the other side with a screen attached. The screen was black for a while, until the static came in, but after a while it cleared, showing the inside of a space pirates spy vessel.

"_This the black hawk. We are transmitting from the Microsoft PC universe. As instructed, we went to different planets to determine_ _the power of this company. On the last planet you instructed us to look at, our power reading went off the charts! We didn't believe what it was telling us, until ran right smack on the front of it. It was a massive army. An army fully made of these…thing, these… Mechanical Warriors._

And then the screen showed the crowd just what these things were. It was twice as tall as a dinosaur. In a way it looked humanoid, but still very different. It was armored head to toe. The cockpit with a glass windshield was where the head would be. And from the torso up, it was covered with missile racks, lasers, and ballistics.

The crowd was in aw. It was a killing machine, made only for destruction.

_"These creations are called Mechwarriors. The_y'_re armed with lasers, pulse lasers, pulse canons, missiles, ultra canons, and gauss rifles."_

Judging by the looks on the crowd faces, they had no idea what half of those things were, but Samus knew, and she was scared. REALLY scared. In fact she had never been so scared in her life.

"_Their only real weak spot is the cockpit, for it's only made of glass, and…"_

Samus didn't hear any more, for she had fainted.

                                                                                                                    ~

"Samus. Samus! Wake-a up." A soft voice called to her. She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. She just wanted to sleep.

"Samus! Falcons-a here to see-a you."

With that she forced her eyes to open. There, leaning over her, was DR. Mario, and beside him, her dear Falcon.

"You were gone in LA-LA land for a long time." Said Captain Falcon with a smile on his face.

"I just got excited, I guess." Samus lied

"Yah, I know you like to blow shit up" Smirked Falcon

"Doctor, could we have so privacy?" asked Samus

"Fraid-a not, have to heal this patient." Said Dr. Mario as he stepped aside, showing the white faced Peach in bed.

"What happened?" Asked Samus

"She had a heart-attack, quite odd for someone with a perfectly good heart," he said.

Samus couldn't understand for a while, until it hit her. Peach thought she was about to die. Those Mech's that the pirates transmitted most have scared ¾ to death!

"Will she be alright?" Said Samus, extremely concerned.

"I'm-a pretty sure that-a no damage has-a been done," said the doctor, "she just needs-a some rest."

"That's good," said Falcon. "Well, I have a match to win."

"Who are you-a facing?" Asked Dr. Mario

"Your counterpart." 

"Oh"

                                                                                                                       ~

Samus was able to leave the hospital quickly, and barely made it to the remote before Captain Falcon's match begun. It was quite interesting, to see Mario using fire and water at the same time, for he brought his F.L.U.D. Ultimately though, Falcon won since he had bent the nasal around and cause Mario to spray himself, stalling him long enough for the fatal Falcon Punch (which Falcon had improved upon). It was a close match though. 

                                                                                                                       ~

Samus was digging up some dirt on her next opponent, Turok. For what she knew, he was just as well equipped offensively, but lacked in defense, and was quite light. There was one thing that she feared; it was his razor saw which acted like a boomerang. Apparently, it could cut through almost anything. She had no idea with her chozo suit would withstand that. She would just have to destroy it.

"Samus, go to sleep. It's late." Yawned Captian Falcon as he kicked off his bunny slippers.

"PING PONG!" Said Yoshi in agreement 

They were right; she should go to bed. It was gonna be a tough day tomorrow.     

Ok guys, I need to take a vote here. I want to know if you guys would like to have the war in this story, or for me to make a totally different story. I really need your advice guys, so tell me in your reviews please. Thanks


	6. Hunter vs Hunter

Disclaimer: All I own is this plot. Don't steal it. If you want to use it, e-mail me.

Chapter 6:  Hunter vs. Hunter

Samus woke up uneasily. She hadn't slept well. She kept on having dreams about the mechwarriors. They were just too powerful, too big, and too terrifying. She was glad to be facing such a tough opponent, cause it would take her mind off it.

She got up and made herself breakfast. Captian Falcon and Yoshi were still asleep, and for good reason, it was only seven o'clock. 

Samus knew how to cook well. She'd been doing it since she left the safe haven of the Chozo race. She made blueberry pancakes, her personal favorite, and in return, they were always perfect. Perfection was the only exceptional outcome when she lived with the chozo. She had to prove that she wasn't just some defenseless orphaned girl. She was a fighter, always was, always will be. The chozo chief frequently told her that she expected too much from herself, which she did, only because she could. She was always the best fighter back at her old home. All the other chozo youngsters picked on her as a girl, saying she didn't belong. She proved them wrong. That was _her_ home, her only real home.

As she ate, she heard an explosion from down the hall. Worried for human and animal lives, she abandoned her food to see that no one was hurt. As she ran down the hall, she saw a round body get up on its skinny legs. It was Doctor Robotnik, affectingly could Eggman. He was totally black from the explosion. 

"It worked! I can't believe it worked!"

"What worked?" Said Samus, puzzled.

"My new weapon! Come; let me show you my dear! "Said the scientist as he led the way to a room full of high tech forging and cutting equipment. 

"This guy knows what he's doing!" she thought, "This stuff is state of the art."

"Here it is!" said Eggman as he handed her the weapon. It appeared to be some type of launcher, with many thin tubes running throughout the gun. Samus looked at it curiosly.

"What does it launch?" 

"One of the most high tech missile projectiles ever created!" said the scientist in pure excitement. "Let me show you what it does."

He led Samus outside and onto the football field. The field was covered with upright poles supporting metal plates, and at the back, a glass plate with a bull's-eye painted on it.

"That window is made out of transparent fibris ferro armor _(Authors note: thanks Khellendros!)_ with electronic waves, the same thing that the a mech's wind shield. As you can see, a regular missile can't get past those metal plates. Now; I want you to shoot this missile in any direction; just not at me."  Said Eggman as he loaded the launcher.

Samus took the launcher, and aimed it 90 degrees away to the right and fired. With such little force, the missile sped through the air in a straight line for about a second, and then veered off to the left. Samus watched in aw as the missile dodged around the metal plates, and, using sidewinder technology, hit the target dead on.

"You see! With this on our side, we'll crush the army of Microsoft!"

"Well, I have to say that that thing is an amazing invention." Said Samus, which sounded very uncharacteristic of her. Then a thought came to her.

"Hey Doc. Do you think you could make one that seeks out platinum forged steel?"

                                                                                                                          ~

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our match between our two hunters, SAMUS AND TUROK!"

Turok looked like Rambo and the terminator combined. The guy had the whole camouflage and ripped up headband going on! He had a huge mini-gun (the gun that has nothing _mini_ about it. Lol) pointed at her, and a poker face to match the outfit. Good thing she bullet-proved her helmet.

" This is a 3 stock match, in Final Destination. The pain blocker is **off**! On my mark; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, SMASH!!!!!!!!"

Turok didn't need him to say that again, he began relentlessly firing his gun. The bullets rained onto her suit. Samus just stood there; it takes more than that to damage her. Turok kept firing with no expression. A few times he glanced over at the screen to see that Samus's damage read 0. After a while Samus started to get tired of his machine gun, so she fired an ice beam at him. He simply ducked and kept firing. She suspected that, the guy was too thick to switch weapons. Or maybe he was just playing stupid. It didn't matter; she was bringing the battle to him.

She activated her silent jet boosters, braised herself, and then flew at him with full power. This actually seemed to catch him by surprise, giving her then time to give him a nasty upper cut with her canon.  Turok went flying into the air, and his damage was 25% just from that! It amazed her that she had that much strength. Turok slowly got up. His mouth was bleeding badly, and he seemed slightly off balance, which Samus thought was enough reason to shoot a fully charge ice beam. The ball of blue ice made it's way to Turok (the ice beam is much slower than the other beams), but Turok has fast enough to only get his left arm frozen. Turok reached for something, but Samus was already there, and punched him in the stomach, which made his mouth to open in pain. Turok fell on his knees and held his stomach; he was speechless. He looked up in time to see Samus's arm canon pointed at him, then he was KO'd.

Turok had a smile on his face when her returned to the field.

"You're good at dodging things; DODGE THIS!!!!" He yelled.

"OH Shit!!" Said Samus, for he had pulled out a Wave Canon; much like Samus's wave beam, and it had the same homing abilities, but it was more powerful.

There was only one way to destroy it, and that was to us a stronger wave gun against it, and Samus had only one, the Wave Buster, but it would take some time to charge. In the meantime, she had to fly.

She switched from speed jet to sonic speed, and floored it. The projectile followed her closely; she could actually feel the heat at her heels.

"Almost got it. Almost. Hang on. Hang on! AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She had been hit, and her jet pack had malfunctioned. As she lay in pain on the ground, Turok walked over to her burnt body. A smile went across his face, but it didn't stay there for long. Samus flipped over and whacked him in the face with her canon.  He replied by kicking her in the ribs hard.

"Game over." He said as he shot he with the Wave Canon. She was knocked over the field.

 As she returned she charged up the Wave Buster while she still had the five seconds of invincibility. By the time she was vanerable she was halfway done. Turok smiled and began to take aim; it didn't hit him what she was doing. 

"You're not going to be able to slow it done." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I know," said the confident bounty hunter.

She was ready, and he wasn't.

He fired, and at that second, and so did Samus.

The two met at the middle, the huge ball of blue and purple fought against the thick rope of purple glowing electricity. The ball flicked, and began to shake violently. All of a sudden, the ball exploded. The explosion created a blinding flash. The spectators screamed, lucky for them the explosion was contained inside the field. Samus was KO'd, and so was Turok.

This was the last round, who ever killed the other first won.

They came out at the same time, and they were both prepared to get brutal and deadly. They were killing machines, and they were killing each other.

Turok immediately began the assault with a barrage of missiles. Samus stood still and took the blow. Smoke blocked Turok from see what happened. There was silence, until a swarm of power beams shots sped out of the fog. Turok fell backwards in pain. The screen read _Samus:20%, Turok:20%_.  Turok jumped up and threw two of his razor saws. Samus did a back flip, narrowly evading the blades. Samus wiped around and fired two missiles. They both began to chase the razors, and very quickly caught up and destroyed them. Dr. Eggman's invention worked, they followed the platinum forged steel. 

"YOU LITTLE! YOUR MOTHER GAVE BIRTH TO A RETARD!!!!!!" He yelled in anger

"He didn't just say that. He didn't say that," Samus chanted in her head. "He didn't say that. He didn't. No, he didn't. YES HE DID!"

"How dare you." Samus growled, "I'll make you cry like the little brat you are."

Samus walked slowly toward him. Turok smirked; to him it was funny how infuriated she was. It wasn't going to be funny for long. Turok threw a razor saw at Samus. Samus caught it with her left hand. The blade cut through the suit and stabbed her palm. Blood dripped from her hand and onto the floor. She began to squeeze the blade, which caused it to break in three. She dropped the pieces on the floor. Turok had stopped smiling, because he was scared. No actually he wasn't; he was terrified!

Samus grabbed him in the neck with her grappling beam and held him in the air. He tried to get out, but it was worthless. Samus slammed him on the ground. He was on his back, and vanerable. Samus flew high in the air, and then dived straight down at Turok, just as she was about to hit the ground, she slammed her canon into his face. The ground cracked under the pressure, and dust flew.

The crowd was silent, deadly silent. The smoke cleared, exposing Turoks blood smothered face, and his torn off jaw beside him. 

Samus grabbed his neck, and lifted him up.

"My mother is dead." Said Samus before she through him off the edge.

Please read and review. I think this was a good chapter. The poll of whether to have the war in this fic or in a separate one is still on. Though it seems people want it in this fic. 


	7. Invasion

Disclaimer: Did everyone like the last chapter? DID ya! DID YA! Sorry I got hyper. That poll is still up, so keep it coming. Fact of life: never eat instant oatmeal with milk. You get "slim poo"! Sorry guys, I'm so happy, my annoying sisters gone!

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

On with the fic! (I still don't own Microsoft or Nintendo. Just the story plot)

Chapter 7: Invasion

Turok spent five weeks in the hospital with his deformed face. Too Samus, she should broke his back, so he would have to go threw his dino hunting days in a wheelchair. No one insults her parents like that. Samus had a friendly relationship with many of the smashers. She even got along with Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and Bowser! Turok wouldn't be receiving any handshakes from her though.  

Peach had quit the tournament, afraid for her life. She knew those killing machines would destroy her in a second. She didn't want to disappoint Mario, but Mario insisted (more like ordered) her to get out of the tournament. Finally, after relentless arguments, she agreed.

Samus knew that Peach would need some comforting, so she decided to pay her a visit.

"Come in." Peach sobbed after Samus knocked.

Samus slowly pushed the door, and took a seat on the bed beside her.

"Heard you quit," began Samus, "we're gonna miss you. You did the right thing though, don't beat yourself."

"I'm just scared about this war though. Like, what if Mario is, well…"

"Destroyed?"

Peach gave a bit of a peep when Samus said that. Samus put her head down. This was awful; she was trying to forget all about exactly what they were talking about. This was what she was tormented daily by. It felt like she falling forever. 

They were both silent for a long time, both in deep thought.

"Samus, why did they do this? Why did Microsoft start this war?"

"For money", said Samus blankly, "we're a threat to their company."

"So this whole is about money! My little dear Mario could be killed because Microsoft want MONEY!?"

Samus fully understood what Peach was feeling. It was that greedy Bill Gates (author notes: I don't know if he's greedy, he could be generous, but he's not so nice in this story)!

Thousands of characters will die in this war, and there is no way to stop it. And there is only three round left, and then the champion will be chosen. Samus couldn't understand what the winner would get. Would it be equipment, special missions, or money? What will happen?

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! ENEMY MICROSOFT RAID SHIPS APPROACHING! LOCATION: 60000 MILES ABOVE THE STRATOSPHERE, 80 DEGREES WEST, 20 NORTH!"  
That was the sound of the alarm sound. It meant that Microsoft had sent a small army to raid the Nintendo central planet. James was ready for such an invasion. Samus, Fox, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, Kirby, and Captian Falcon were to destroy as many ships as possible. Falcon commanded this small but powerful fleet.

"Is everyone ready." Asked Falcon

"Yep"

"Affirmative."

"Roger."

"All systems full power."

"Ready."

"Kirby! Kirby!"

"Alright, let's go!"

All seven ships blasted out of the hangar to meet the enemy. Kirby was on his star; the Star Fox fleet was obviously in their Arwings, and Samus flew her hunter class gun ship. Falcon customized his blue falcon so it became a fast fighter with pulse canons. 

The Microsoft ships were massive. They were three times larger than a space pirate frigate. They were long rounded cylinder shaped ships that had many towers on it, and from the hangers came dozens of fighters. They resembled black jet fighters, only flatter and faster.

"Oh shit." Muttered Falco

"Don't worry Falco, we've faced worse." Said Fox.

"Correction, YOU'VE gone through worse." Pointed out Slippy.

"Stop looking stupid and let's kick some Microsoft ass!" yelled Samus

With that the seven fighters took off. The Star fox fleet and Falcon went head on against the fighters (approximately 40). Kirby, Samus, and worked on "renovating" the control tower. Samus used her supreme firepower to demolish the towers, while Kirby summoned the stars to come crashing down on the ships (which was devastating). All was going fine (since most of the carrier ships and fighters were destroyed), until something caught Samus's eye. It was a huge metal ball heading to Nintendo central. 

"Slippy, scan that object." Asked Samus.

"Scanning," Said Slippy, "hmm…  Overlord, gauss rifle, ppc, storage and … Samus, IT HAS A BATTLEMECH IN IT!!!!!!!!"

Samus's heart stopped. This couldn't be, not so soon. 

"WELL DON'T JUST SIT THERE, KILL IT!"

And so the fleet charged at the object, firing relentlessly. Pulse canons, lasers, plasma canons, missile, and a barrage of stars chased the Overlord. Soon the dropship reached the atmosphere, and the fleet fired even more rapidly. The hunter followed closest, and never let up.

"It's about to hit the ground, pull up everyone!" ordered Falcon, "Samus, pull up. Pull up! SAMUS, NO!"

Much to Falcon relief, Samus ejected from her hunter before it crashed into the Overlord. The Overlord then finally collapsed and was soon a pile of rubble.

Samus soon landed safely on the ground and began yelling. (think Will Smith in "Independence Day")

"YAH! OH look at you, all bashed up and hurting! You thought you were all that but NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, your in a big pile of space _junk_ now!"

Samus's friend looked stupefied at Samus's behavior. Samus rarely yelled at a pile of metal.

"Oh, you think your so good, well you suck your…"

She never finished, because from rubble emerged an assault Mech. It was heavily damaged, and was damage, but it was still a mech. Samus was paralyzed with fear.  The mech started to limp over to her. Finally she got a hold of herself, and flew away, just as the giant machine toppled over. Once Samus landed, the cockpit opened, exposing the burnt body of the pilot. Samus saw no more, for she collapsed.

So how was it. I think I did pretty good so far. Please tell me if I should have the war in separate story or in this one in the review. And  thanks to those who have been reading my story.   


	8. Mind over Matter?

Disclaimer: I own this plot and the cylinder ships, which were my own creation.

So far people would like to have it in this story, 3-1, and the one is just my anime loving friend (I don't like anime). So if anyone would like a sequal, hurry up! I personally don't know. And I promise that the way I'll write this war, it'll be better than _Pearl Harbor_

(That's a good movie!). 

Also, if there are some lines running threw the page, just ignore them, never trust a computer. (beware, this chapter is a major cliff hanger)

Chapter 8: Mind vs. Matter

Blacking out isn't fun. Your eyes are really heavy, your neck hurts, and your trying to remember what happened. In this case, Samus then immediately threw her upper torso and yelled (not a scream). This caused her head to collide with the fore head of Captain Falcon, who was leaning over Samus bed. Falcon staggered and fell backward onto a tray of needles.

"OWIE! I've been stabbed!"

"Falcon! Are-a you O.K.?" Asked Dr. Mario, who hurried into the room once he heard the noise.

Samus rubbed her head in pain, and then realized what happened. 

"Falcon, are you alright?"

Falcon didn't answer right away, "Yeah, I think I… Doctor, what was in those needle?"

"Um… horse tranquilizers."

"Oh sh…" began Falcon, before he flopped onto the floor. 

"Will he be alright?" Samus asked the counterpart.

"I believe so, you may go now, and I already check all your vitals."

                                                                                                                  ~

Samus was paranoid, like REALLY paranoid. This was stupid! We're on the verge of war and we're having a dinky little tournament! Was James selling them the Microsoft, and this is a way of softening them up? No' it couldn't, James is loyal to Nintendo, but was the point of the tournament? What was it doing for us? These questions, and she wanted the answers.

                                                                                                                   ~

"I'm sorry Samus, James isn't available at this moment." Said Danielle, "he is having a important appointment with general Scales."

"Danielle, it's not like I'm going to sweat talk, it's important."

"I'm sorry, but he can not be disturbed."

"Then why are we sitting around and having useless matches while we're at war? And don't kid yourself; we ARE at war!"

Danielle looked at Samus, and let out a sigh. She leaned on her desk, and let out another sigh.

"Samus, you're being silly. James knows what he's doing. He has been preparing for this ever since the death of Master Hand."

"Danielle, think about it for a second! All the characters are in one place, we're like sitting ducks!"

 Danielle sighed. "Samus, I want you to think about the possibility that your not the only intelligent soul on this planet, and that James might know more about this war than you. So here's the reality check, James knows what he's doing, you don't. The Nintendo universe doesn't revolve around you…yet."

"What, what do you mean _yet_."

"Samus, don't kid yourself by thinking that you're not going to win this tournament. The only people who might give you problems are Ganondorf, Link, and Mewtwo, and Ganondorf and Link are battling right now. Now, I think you should leave."

Samus hesitated at first, and then left. 

                                                                                                                    ~

"Mewtwo, can I talk you about something." Samus asked. Mewtwo was playing chess with Wario, and was winning with ease.

"Draw," said Mewtwo (authors note: when I say said, I mean telepathic mind talky thingy)

"I'll want a rematch you deformed floating cat!"

"That coming from a midget with a double chin bigger than his meter wide grin." 

                                                                                                                    ~

"I really don't know why he called the tournament either Samus, but I'm sure it wasn't just for fun."

"I think it for the champion; I don't know."

"James is clever; he would let us be a sitting target. He is trying to keep the same type of mental environment as the first two tournaments. I believe that he doesn't want us to be aware of something because of our reaction. The thing that's alarming to me is that if he is willing to tell us about the Master Hand; whatever he's hiding must be worse, or maybe it's something that would want us to stop fighting." 

Samus didn't know what it could be he was hiding, but when she did, she'd regret it.

"On another note, good luck on the match." Smiled Mewtwo

"Who am I facing?"

"You're looking at him."

                                                                                                                   ~

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the quarterfinals of this tournament. This match is between Samus and Mewtwo, the stage is Big Blue, only recovery items, pain blocker is on, two stocks, so began on my mark, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" 

The match began as they stood on Falcon transport ship. Samus had her magnetic boots activated while Mewtwo leisurely floated over the speeding craft. 

"…SMASH!"

Samus unleashed a barrage of power shots at Mewtwo. Mewtwo merely extended his arm and the orange dots stopped inches before his hand (Think Neo in Matrix Reloaded). Mewtwo held up his finger and the shots at Samus, who immediately jumped onto a racer underneath the ship seconds before the wall of power shot whizzed by. Mewtwo floated down onto the same racer, only to find she was not there.

"Think fast…"

Mewtwo whipped around in time to see the inverted Samus who was standing up side down on the transporting ship shoot a fully charged ice beam in his face. Samus, who was still up side down, walked up to the frozen Mewtwo and pushed him onto the track with one finger. The ice smashed as it hit the pavement and Mewtwo's limp body rolled off the edge.

As Mewtwo began to descend from the sky, Samus decided to charge up a plasma beam and save it for later. Mewtwo immerged with two charged up shadow balls in his hand. Samus matrix dodged the first, but was hit straight on by the second. She was thrown onto another racer and smashed the glass window on impacted. Once again her jet boosters malfunction.

"Ah, this worthless piece of crap!"

Samus picked herself up at the precise moment Mewtwo teleported in front of her and used his physic powers to paralyze her. Samus knew that he could KO her right, so she decided to do something she had done in a match for a long time. She changed into her Morph Ball and planted a Power Bomb right in Mewtwo face.

Mewtwo looked at the gray, blinking ball for a second in curiosity, until it blew up in his face. The blast made both the Morph Ball and Mewtwo fly through the air. Mewtwo landed on a racer as Samus flew off the track.

Samus quickly dropped from the sky onto the car in front of him. He was damaged heavily, and would be easy prey. Unfortunately for Samus, Mewtwo saw the Heart Container behind her, and went for it. As Samus whipped around, Mewtwo used Disable to paralyzed Samus long enough to grab her, throw her in the air, and unleashed seven energy balls at her. This knocked Samus off the edge of the track. Mewtwo smiled, waiting to her the word _GAME_; but to his surprise, he didn't hear that nor the sound of the explosion.       

   
 


	9. The Second Party, The Second Killing, Th...

Disclaimer: I hate blackouts, but really hate blackout when it take a week to thing working! Like holy crap, I'm so sorry it took this long to get things running, especially on such a big cliffhanger. Anyway, I still own this plot, so don't copy.

 `~~~~         ~~~~~~~~~~~~               ~~~~~~~~~~~~              ~~~~~~~~~~`         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 9: The Second Party, The Second killing, The Second Raid

"What, where is she? Why isn't the match over?!" Mewtwo thought out loud, "I knocked her off! End the match!"

It was quite unfortunate for Mewtwo that he was in the right mind to look over the edge of the car behind him, because he would've seen a blue, glowing, electric rope clung onto the racer, and at the opposite end, Samus Aran.

Samus sighed 

"That was close, too close. I need a recovery item if I want to win this match."

And right above her, just as if God had answered a prayer, a heart container floated onto a racer far behind her opponent. Samus quickly used her jet pack to float over to the racer while still clinging to her racer, got in eye level with the pilot, and snatched the item. The refreshing feeling surged through her body as her damage went done to zero. 

"Well, that's done, now time to finish this match." Samus said as she swung herself to her racer. She pulled herself to the back of the racer, but didn't retract her grapple beam. 

"I've always wanted to do this!" Samus laughed as she kicked her jetpack to full throttle in the opposite direction that the cars were going. She stretched her grapple beam as much as she could till it felt like her arm was about be pulled out of her socket. It was then when she shut off her jets and was propelled toward Mewtwo. Just as she flew over her racer Samus let go of the floating car and threw arm canon arm to her side right in the direction of the stunned face looking straight at her. The impacted created a sickening, bone cracking sound as Mewtwo neck was twisted backwards. Mewtwo fell to the as Mewtwo's damage leapt to 60%. Samus leisurely stepped onto the racer and picked him up by his arm (she didn't want to grab his neck in fear of doing some permanent damage) and dropped him off the edge. Then a blazing guesser of light shut up as the announcer yelled "GAME!"

                                                                                            ~

Mewtwo recovered quickly and was right back floating on his feet in no time. Samus was quite exhausted by the match, and decided it was it to take a tip in her whirlpool. She also decided to be careful and where a bikini just in case Yoshi came in to use the little dinosaurs room, or else he'd get an eyeful. Just as she got in, Captain Falcon came in desperate to use the toilet. He had half stripped when he realized Samus was there and pulled himself up, blushing.

"Sorry, didn't s…see you." Falcon stuttered.

"No, it's OK. I should let you get to your business." Said Samus as she grabbed a towel and left the room.

After Falcon had relieved himself, Samus returned to her bath.

                                                                                             ~

After spending a good hour in her whirlpool with any further interruptions, went to the gym to work out with Falcon. Samus usually worked on the treadmill or gymnastics or even kick boxing while her fiancé benched 500 ponds or worked on the punching bags.

This time Samus worked the treadmill as Falcon benched.

"So when is our wedding going to be?" Asked Samus.

"Sometime after the war. I don't want our wedding be interrupted by bombs."

"Your right, plus, it would be to tense."

"I think all weddings are tense Samus."

"True… but still, you get my point."

Falcon smiled, "yes, I know what you mean"

"So, I've found out something about Slippy."

"Oh…right," sighed Falcon.

"The person that, well, you know; he's coming over to the party today."

"You kidding!" said Falcon wide eyed

"Nope, he'll be here soon."

Falcon sighed, "You're not going to do anything are you?"

"Of course! We stick together!"

Falcon nodded his head. "You're right, sorry."

"No need to apologize, you're just protective."

"Oh, so you're a therapist now." Smirked Falco, which Samus smiled back at him

                                                                                      ~

It was Fox and Falcon who threw the party, complete with cocktails, and pool table, gambling, and a big screen TV complete with a classic NES machine with a lot of classic games. Samus was in her tight suit, but had her arm canon on just in case. Everyone was there, Link who was with Zelda, was avoiding the cocktails because of his low alcohol, and was playing balloon fighter with Zelda, and was getting his ass kicked. Samus thought it was sweat how the to medieval hero had been together for so long. Link was always protective of her, and didn't want her to be in the war, but Zelda wouldn't hear of it.

"A cocktail, Miss Aran." 

Samus looked to her side to see Ganondorf in a tuxedo and holding a tray of cocktail glasses.

"Oh, no thank you."

Ganondorf nodded, and began to head toward the next guest.

"Ganondorf! Can I speak with you?"

Ganondorf turned slowly with a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it Samus?" He asked quite politely.

"Are you, well, worried about this war?"

Ganondorf didn't blink. After a moment of silence, Ganon sighed. "Yes. Yes Samus Aran I'm worried about this war. Personally, I think James is a fool to make this tournament in the middle of war; but Danielle thinks it's necessary for some unknown reason."

"Mewtwo thinks that too"

"Yes, Mewtwo is quite wise, I think he might have found something out, our he just has great faith.

"It might be both." Said Samus "Or maybe it's…"

Samus didn't finish, for a high pitch yell echoed through the room. Samus and Ganondorf ran toward the source, which happened to be Slippy yelling and a tall, red-legged gecko on its hind legs.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME! STAY AWAY YOU RING OF SLIME!"

"Slime? Look who talking, you fat, greasy, toad!"

"HOW COULD YOU COME, AFTER WHAT YOU DID?!"

"Oh, shut up you bi…"

The gecko never finished, because Link leapt through the crowd and slammed him into the wall with his hand around his throat.

"Now you listen, and you listen well!" Said Link as pulled out his sword and pressed it on his throat. "If you value your pathetic life, don't come any were near her, you sick bastard." 

Link finally pulled away, his eyes bloodshot with rage. Zelda took him by the arm into the crowd, embarrassed yet proud at the same time.

Fox, Falco, Falcon, and Samus stood behind Slippy.

"Leave now!" said Fox as he pointed at the door. "I don't want to see your face again."

What Fox didn't was that the Gecko had a gun behind his back. The lizard swung gun around and four shots were fired.

The Gecko stared at the four people standing in front of him, then slowly fell on his knees, and finally to face down, exposing the two tiny holes in his head and the bigger one right in the heart.

Marth rushed to see if any of the fighters were injured, found that Falco had a blown kneecap, and rushed him to the hospital. Fox went to notify James of what happened.

"Alright guys, parties over" Said Roy, which every one agreed on, and began to leave.

                                                                                   ~

Samus woke up to the voice of James yelling on the PA.

"Emergency! Everyone get ready! EA GAMES has joined with Microsoft and is raiding on foot! Get ready!"

How did you like it? In the next chapter, the dudes from Lord of the Rings vs. Nintendo's finest sword men and wizards!


	10. Bloodstained steel and the Fallen Heroes...

Disclaimer: Sorry for the wait, but I've been waiting for more reviews (directed at Animegirl64), but I thank Godfather Richosono for reviewing all of my chapters lately. This is kinda a sad chapter; I don't have any beef with, Roy, or Mario. This also has some good action, so it'll be cool. Anyway, on with the fic!

Chapter 10: Bloodstained steel swords and the fallen heroes: part 1

Samus was in full armor when she arrived at the main lobby where James had directed them to go. Everyone was ready to defend the building, expecting some Battle Mech's to be with the crowd, but were relieved when told other wise.

"The intruders will arrive here in approximately an hour and a half," said James, "I suppose I should tell you what is attacking us. EA GAMES has teamed with Microsoft and has sent the characters of the Lord of the Rings series, including the heroes, sauraman, trolls, and orcs. It's an army my friends, an army of hundreds, but we can crush them like bugs, but to do so we must watch each others back. I want you guys to suit up; this will get bloody. I'll call everyone one at a time to tell you your position" With that James left.

Once this happened Mario beckoned Peach into her dorm (but not before handing her a fully loaded shotgun), in which peach gave him a long kiss, making poor Mario go as red as his hat.

Samus saw Zelda transform to Sheik and start slipping REALLY long knives and daggers into his pocket. Link cautiously walked behind her with a worried look on his face.

"Um… it might… get a little dangerous pumpkin."

Sheik replied by turning around with two short swords in her hands and started twirling them around and slipping them into their sheaths.

"No hun, _I_ might get a little dangerous." With that Sheik turned around and continued with his business. 

Marth and Roy were busy sharpening their swords and talking Japanese so no one could tell what they were talking about.

Falcon was putting on his fire amulet bracelet (gives him the flame power punches and kicks), while Fox and Falco were gone because James sent them in their Arwings to weaken the army.

Mario and Luigi were testing their flame skills (now they could shoot a beam of flame). 

DK was lifting weights and practicing choke slam on a dummy, in which he ripped his head right off.

Samus was told late that she and Kirby were to defend all the employees at the second floor of the building. The room the chose had a window looking down in the lobby. 

After ten minutes, James finally announced that according to the radar, the army was about to break through to the lobby.  

                                                                                     ~

(Links perspective) 

Links heart pounded wildly as the message was sent. All the fighters faced the locked steel door as a pounding sound rang from behind it. It was Link's, Marth's, Roy's, Mario's, Luigi's, Ganondorf's, and Sheik's job to face off with the main characters, and Young Link would face the hobbits; Darunia and the Gorons would handle the trolls, while C. Falcon, Yoshi, Ness, DK, and all the Pokemon would defend the halls from orcs. All the other characters waited up the stairs to stop the orcs from advancing any further. All the heavy weights (expect Ganon) were already fighting outside.

Link had a terrible feeling in his gut; this would protect all the employees, but what about the fighters. Link thought about Yoshi and the pokemon, they were good at one-on-one combat, but against an army?

"Terrible, isn't it?" Said Marth beside him. "This is what we have to endure, this madness and slaughtering; chances are half of us will …"

Marth was cut short by the screech of Meta Ridley outside and then a load smack; the sound rocked the building. Then an imprint could be seen of the poor troll, which dared to challenge the flying fiend, in the metal door.

Fox and Falco entered the room panting heavily.

"Where are we needed?" Asked Falco

"In the halls, have your guns and staffs ready." Said Ganondorf.

"Thanks."

"Gods speed." Said Ganondorf

Soon all that could be heard was the pounding at the door and the sound of swords being taken out of their sheaths. Finally, two makeshift swords pierced the steel door. 

Darunia snapped his fingers, and all the Gorons rolled into a ball and revved themselves up for the impact.

The three swordsmen and Sheik got ready to defend themselves, Ganondorf created a green lightning ball, while the Mario bros. charged up their beams.

Finally a trolls broke threw the wall and created a huge hole in the door. That was when all hell broke loose.

                                                                                         ~

(Samus's perspective) Samus watch as the trolls and orcs poured into the room. The Gorons rolled rapidly into many of the trolls' chests in attempt break their ribs threw their hearts, which seemed to work. Link tried to shoot as many of the orcs but eventually had to draw his sword to defend himself. The swordsmen were doing fine, and the Mario bros. seemed to have known karate or something because they were untouched. The place shook as Darunia F5'ed (WWE's Brock Lesners move) a troll into the wall. The condition changed once the main characters arrived.

                                                                                       ~

(Link perspective) Very few orcs attacked any of the fighters in the lobby and many advanced to the halls only to have their necks broken by DK. The trolls that entered later in the lobby were much more tough for the Gorons.

The others characters found themselves standing around, waiting for the main character finally, they came.

Aragon, Legolas, Gilimi, Sauran, Sauraman, Gandalf, and the four hobbits (Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry) entered the lobby after the last troll entered. 

Ganondorf looked at the others. "I get the two wizards."

"Fine, I get the elf." Link said pointing at Legolas.

"We get the swordsman and the dwarf." Said Marth and Roy

"I want the dwarf!" Whined Sheik.

"FINE!" Snarled Roy

"I suppose me and-a Mario will take-a care of the knight in black-a" Said Luigi.

"Oh, you can take a hobbit as well." Spat li'l Link.

"OK, we'll take-a the curly one." Mario pointed at the one known as Frodo.

 Then the intruders spread out, as if for each fighter to pick their opponent.

"Well, what do you know?" Snickered Roy, "they're honorable."

Young Link stepped forward first, pointed to Pippin, Sam, and Merry, and beckoned them forward. They took one step to show that they were picked.

Link took a step and beckoned Legolas. The Mario bros picked Sauran and Frodo. Sheik eyed Gilimi as he stepped forward. Marth and Roy pointed at Aragon, who seemed disgusted at the fact that the two wanted it two-on-one.

Finally, Ganondorf floated toward Gandalf and Sauraman, and landed softly about ten feet away from the pair. 

There was a moment of silence, and then Ganondorf smiled and said "Lets play." 

At that moment, both Link and Legolas cocked their bows and shot for the head, both dodged and the arrows and unsheathed their swords. Both wizards fired lightning at Ganon, who raised his hand forced the electricity into two balls and threw back at them and knocked them into the wall behind them. Sauran and Frodo jumped at the brothers. They jumped out of the way and got behind them fast enough to throw both into opposite directions. Gilimi swung horizontally at Sheik, who hopped over it and tried to kick the dwarf in the face, but instead hit the blunt side of the axe, and was soon punched square in chest and threw into the wall. As all this happened, Young Link had already killed Merry by slitting his throat, though Pippin was much more furious now that his friend was gone, and was being a nosiness. Young Link swore his death would be slow.

Link and Legolas were now fiercely in combat, by quick jabs and slashes.  Link jumped the air to do his famous jump attack. Legolas blocked with one sword and jabbed with the other; unfortunately for him, Link caught it and yanked it out of his hand, then threw it away. 

"Ha ha; I have a bigger sword than you!" Mocked Link

Legolas looked him in anger.

"Oh, that didn't sound right. Well, I suppose I'm right there too."

Legolas pulled out another short sword.

"Damn."

So far Marth and Roy were in trouble. They were both exhausted and again Aragon hadn't broken a sweat; he even laughed at the efforts of the swordsmen.

"He will die." Muttered Roy. His left arm was severed and was bleeding badly.

"Yes he will, somehow." Marth gasped.

"I will not be defeated by him."

"He is an honorable opponent Roy, if I had to be defeated, I would choose for him to be the victor. Unfortunately we are at war, and we must do everything in our power to not be defeated."

"Amen." Roy could feel the life leave from his body. He wouldn't give up without one last fight.  With that Roy hoisted himself from the floor and stood properly to face the end of his life. He did not expect to see the end of another hero's life though.

Mario looked into the eyes of Frodo as he dodged his attacks. He was stabbing wildly at his head, which Mario dodged by leisurely move his head left and right and sometimes ducking. The rage in his pupils was eternal, it seem as if Nintendo had done something to him, but what? 

Frodo thrusted his sword at Mario face. Mario caught the blue sword and kick Frodo in the gut. He bent over in pain. While he was stunned, Mario focused his fire into the sword, making it glow red; and stabbed the hobbit in the back.

Frodo eyes widened as his back arched backwards. Tears formed in his eyes and ran down his neck. Frodo mouth opened, exposing the blood forming in his throat, and spoke.

"How… could…you? You… killed them…all."

Mario gasped, and for once, spoke English without the "a" at the end of every word.

"What? We never did… this is a mix up!" Mario darted from the dying hobbit and toward Luigi.

"Luigi! LUIGI!" Said Mario as he approached Luigi.

"No! Mario! You must-a stop! STOP!"

"No, Luigi we must…" Mario could say no more, the pain of the dark blade of Sauran hurt too much. 

Luigi ran as fast as his legs would go; rage was exploding inside him. Mario taught him everything, how to ride a cloud, to koopa slide, and to concentrate fire. He had to save him; Peach would be destroyed inside if he didn't. As he approached the dark knight he focus his flame inside his legs. He leapt into the air and drop kicked the fiend and sent him to the wall.

"Mario, are you ok?"

Luigi looked at his brother; he was calm, as if to say _don't worry about me_.

 "How could I not worry? He's dying!" Thought Luigi.

Mario gasped, blood flew from his mouth onto Luigi green shirt.

"Stop…stop them… stop the…w…w…war…"

Mario went limp, and he was silent. 

END OF PART1

Part 2 will be next, and more lives will be lost. Tell me what you think about this one.  


	11. Bloodstained Steel and the Fallen Heroes...

Disclaimer: I own this plot. Same as always, so don't steal. And this is to all those that reviewed me, (Khell, Godfather, Miss lia, and animegurl) thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much! All the others reading this, read these guys stories, they're really good. It will be a while till the next chapter, OK. Also, instead of putting "Samus' perspective", I'll be putting "Samus' POV". Now; on with the fic! (To Animegurl: And by the way, I have no intention of killing any of those characters…yet)

Chapter 11: Bloodstained steel and the Fallen Heroes: part 2

10:30 am

~Ganondorf's POV~

Ganondorf was on the roof of the building battle the two wizards. They had led him up there in fear of him interfering with the others as the meant to massacre the main fighters. After that, they meant to kill James as quickly as possible. Darunia and the Gorons were also led outside the building. Ganondorf knew this was deliberate, but he had to deal with these two before helping Link and the others.

Gandalf and Sauraman concentrated their energy into on big ball and hurled the projectile at Ganondorf. He stopped the ball with his mind, and split it into six smaller balls. The two wizards were stunned as the he hurled the barraged at them. Gandalf was quick enough to stop the two coming toward him; Sauraman was not. He was flung backward into the air, spinning wildly. Ganondorf teleported behind the temporally stunned Gandalf and gave him a Gerudo Dragon (the punch that sends the opponent in the air) in the back. As the wizard was in the air, Ganondorf whipped around and kicked the advancing Sauraman in the chest, knocking him off the building. Know that he had some time left till the two Wizards would be able to fight Ganondorf began the transformation from wizard to beast.

Same time

~Samus' POV~

Samus fired franticly at the glass. She had just seen Mario being struck down by that black filth, and she wanted to help; she wanted revenge.

"Samus, you can't melt that window." Said Danielle calmly.

"THEN I'll MAKE IT DESTRUCTIBLE!"

Kirby was also firing at the window. Samus had agreed to let him copy all of her abilities earlier, and trying to melt the glass.

"Samus! Kirby! It's transparent armor! You can't melt it."

Samus stopped, and remembered Dr. Eggman's invention.

"What kind?"

"Reflective. It's strong against beams, but weak against ballistics."

Samus swore franticly. She had forgot to reload her missiles! How stupid could she get!?

It was then when she a faint roar from above, and then the sound of electricity. Samus looked at Danielle.

"How many stories are in this building?"

"Twenty-five. There's an elevator at the South end of this floor."

Samus then sprinted out the door and down the hallway.

~Luigis' POV~

"Mario? Mario, wake-a up! Wake up Mario! You can't leave me! Get up you shit head!"

Mario couldn't answer he was already dead.

"If you don't wake up, no pie for you! Come-on! Please!"

Luigi slapped him multiple times. His head fell to his side.

"Mario… Mario?" cried Luigi.

"WAKE UP! MARIO, WAKE UP! Mar…io. Sobbed Luigi.

Luigi had no parents, no wife, and no kids; only a brother, and now he was gone. There was only one option, the option that Luigi had told Mario he would do incase of this. Mario refused, but now he was gone, and Luigi had to do this.

Luigi placed his open palms onto Marios' chest and concentrated his flame into his Marios' body. All at once, Luigis' hand started to burn, then his arms, chest, torso, and then head. The flame rose within him. The flame was the Flame, and this was the fire that burned within Mario. Everyone had a Flame, every living thing, but only Luigi and Mario were able to concentrate the Flame into actual fire. It was their gift from God.

Luigi cried in pain as his muscles swelled and his calves tightened. Light erupted from his eyes and mouth. Then it was done; the flame of Mario had merged with that of Luigi. Now Mario was still alive, and so was Luigi. Luigi still controlled his body, still could hear, taste, feel, and see. Luigi was in complete control, but Mario felt, tasted, and saw what Luigi did. Their souls temporally were one until they died and went to heaven. Luigi fell down in exhaustion. 

~Roy and Marths' POV~

In the last five minutes, Roy and Marth felt anger, sadness, and wonder all at the same time. Watching Luigi take the energy from the body of Mario into himself was amazing.

"How?" Asked Roy.

"I don't know." Said Marth calmly.

"What then?"

"What happened? I believe that Luigi took the energy from Mario to make him stronger." 

"Well that will be a waste if we don't hurry; look! Said Roy as he pointed to Aragon about to attack the fallen hero."

Marth leapt from the corner of the room and charged at Aragon. Aragon looked up as the Marth jumped into the air in attempt to slash Aragon. Aragon leapt sideways and slashed horizontally at Marths' neck. Marth ducked and thrusted his sword at Aragon, who grabbed it and kicked it away, leaving Marth defenseless.

"You have no honor to attack a fallen opponent."

Aragon clenched his teeth as if he was in intense rage.

"YOU have no honor to slaughter thousands of unarmed men, women, children, and elves!"

Marths' eyes widened as these words were said. Unbelievable rage built up inside Marth.

"How dare you accuse of this unspeakable deed!"

"HOW DARE YOU FOR DENYING THE DEED!" Yelled Aragon before he took of Marths' head.

~Link's POV~  

"Sheik we better hurry up! They just killed Marth!" yelled Link under the tears that streaked down his cheek. They had just killed two of his friends; they wouldn't three.

Legolas swung relentlessly, and was wearing him done. Link kept on blocking, jumping, and sidestepping all of his moves still though.

Legolas jumped up into the air and extended both swords downward. Link somersaulted behind him and put him a chokehold. Legolas elbowed Link in the stomach and slashed his cheek. Legolas then cocked his bow and fired at Link, who arched his back to dodged the arrow. The stray arrow then flew across the room and went threw the head of Peach, who was running toward Luigi. She was killed instantly. 

Link looked at Peach, breath taken. Peach flopped onto the floor; eyes wide open. Her dress turned from pink to crimson, and she stared straight at him; those piercing eyes looking straight at him.

Link threw his head his head into the air and yelled in rage. It was then when he unleashed his rage into one brutal assault against Legolas.

Link slashed wildly at the elf; left, right, down, right. Legolas only lasted as long as he did because he had two swords to block with. Soon Link leapt up into the air and spin kicked the elf. Legolas fell sideways and got up on his feet only to face his end. Link thrusted the sword in the elf's stomach, and then unleashed the Master Illusion Stab. The number of times the Master Sword went into Legolas' stomach could not be counted, for they went in too fast. Finally Legolas fell to the floor covered with blood.

Now it was Aragon's turn.

~Samus' POV~

"CRAP!" Yelled Samus as she slammed her fist at the door. The elevator wasn't working, and Samus was pissed.

"Why does everything have to be like this? Why? What the reason for this bad luck? Oh God, don't make it like this." Thought Samus. This was pointless; by the time she would get up the stairs everyone would be dead. Then Samus thought of an idea; maybe she could just… melt the door. Samus looked at the door curiosly; James didn't say that the elevator door was reflective. Samus aimed her canon at the door and charged her plasma beam, then fired. The ball of red heat blew a hole through the door. Samus leisurely walked threw the door and began to fly up the elevator vent. 

She climbed quickly up the shaft, and soon saw the actual elevator. She slowed down to a hover and fired a full charged ice beam at the floor. She easily smashed through the elevator and raced to the roof. Knowing that the roof was extremely thick, Samus began freezing the steel.

~Ganon's POV~

Ganon held the two wizards by the neck. They squirmed helpless as they were about to be crushed to death. It had been a long battle, these wizards were weak alone but strong together. Ganon knew that they had honor; maybe they would surrender.

"Surrender," said growled Ganon, "and I will spare you lives."

"Never!" Hissed Sauraman.

Ganon lowered his head in pity. They were too honorable. Ganon had never been a big fan of honor, but he respected those who had it.

It was then when Ganon felt a thump under his foot, then another, and another. Ganon tossed the two wizards over his shoulder and backed off. The thumping got harder, or closer. And right before Ganon eyes, Samus Aran burst through the roof and landed gracefully in front of Ganon. Ganon gave Samus a puzzled look.

"Well, who did you expect; Pikachu?

"No, I thought it was orcs."

Samus shrugged. "Well, that is possible, but unlikely."

"Why do you say that?"

"They'd have to get by me."

Samus looked around Ganon, and saw the two wizards getting to their feet.

"Want help?" Asked Samus.

"Why not?" Sighed Ganon; and so they continued in beating the living shit out of Gandalf and Sauraman.

~Link's POV~

"Sheik! Where's Y. Link?" Asked Link as Gilimi was sent flying after Link wacked him with the broad side of his sword.

"He went outside, still battle the hobbits."

"Shit."

"HII YAY!"

Link turned around to see Roy run toward Aragon with his sword on fire. Needless to say, Roy was pissed.

Roy jumped into the air in attempt to stab Aragon in mid-air. This attempt failed, because Aragon jumped sideways and kicked Roy in the gut making Roy bend fall down in pain. Aragon twisted his sword down and stabbed Roy in the back of the heart. Roy cocked his head back in pain and cried a cry that was unbearable to hear. It was the cry for unfinished vengeance.

"NO!" Cried Link, but it was to late, Roy was already dead.

Link looked over at the corner in which Sauran lay; he was knocked out by the force of Luigi dropkick. Link looked at the face of Roy and Marth's killer. Revenge must be settled now.

"Deal with the dwarf, I must face him." Whispered Link as he dropped his shield. If he wanted revenge he must be equal with him, and Aragon had no shield.

Link walked calmly to the swordsman, and drew his sword. He stopped two meters from him and stopped.

"Let the bloodbath BEGIN!" Yelled Link as both Link and Aragon slashed diagonally at the other. They both parried, and they pushed against each other with all their strength, emotion, rage, love, and sadness that they possessed. Link finally slipped under Aragon sword and kneed him in the face. Aragon fell on his back and while on the floor kicked Link away with both legs, making Link stagger. Aragon leapt onto his feet and charged at Link in attempt of chopping his head. Link ducked and stabbed upward as he passed over him. The sword sliced a bit of Aragon chin, but did nothing fatal. Link then grabbed both of Aragon's arms and rolled backward and flung him across the room. 

~Luigi POV~ 

Luigi head hurt. Like hurt A LOT! Luigi struggled to get up; he felt to weak to do anything, even opened his eyes. The first thing that Luigi saw was Link and Aragon locking swords. Then he saw the dead bodies of Marth and Roy. The sorrow that filled his heart was unbearable. He then saw Sheik being thrown headfirst and knocked unconscious into the wall by that gruff axe man.

"I have to help," said Luigi to himself, "I can't let Zelda die."

Luigi picked up the sword of Roy. He could sense Flame inside the hilt (the hilt is the handle part). He had seen Roy use the Flame before, though not as skillfully as Luigi and Mario.

"Maybe… just maybe."

Luigi broke off the blade. It seemed to come clean off, as if letting him take the hilt. He opened his hand and concentrated into it. Luigi was expecting a green or red Flame to appear. Instead, it was blue. Still curios, Luigi focus the Flame into the air. As a result, the flame flew into the air and floated. Know realizing this new power he fired a shot at Gilimi. The dwarf yelped in pain as the fire burnt his buttocks.

"HEY-a YOU" Yelled Luigi.

The dwarf turned around to see something that would make him piss his pants.

Luigi lifted the hilt of Roy's sword into the air. He concentrated his Flame into the hilt. Then the hilt erupted in light, and blue Flame rose from the hilt and formed an axe of blue fire.

"DIE!" Yelled Luigi charged toward Gilimi. Gilimi held up his axe in defense, but the fire axe passed right through the blade and severed Gilimi's strong arm. Gilimi gripped his stump and cried in pain. Charred flesh fell off the severed arm. Luigi took the opportunity and severed his left foot (just call him Stumpy!). The dwarf fell face first into the floor. Luigi gripped his shoulder and groin area (ouch) and lifted the dwarf over his head. Luigi focus his strength and pushed his arms together. Gilimi screamed in pain as his backbone began shatter. Luigi gave one last forcing push inwards and a sickening snapped announced the dwarf's death. Luigi threw the body aside and collapsed.

~Link's POV~

Link leapt into the air and came into the air and came downwards on Aragon. Aragon rolled sideways and stabbed Link's foot. Knowing he had to finish this soon, Link spin kicked Aragon in the face, stunning him. He than ran up his chest, kicked off his shoulder did two back flips and sliced Aragon's face down the middle. Aragon felled to his knees, fell to the floor, and died.

"Justice has been served." Link said as he stared at Sauran. He had been there for a long time, was he dead?

Link walked of to the figure, and when he was about three meters away, Sauran leapt up and attacked him from above. Link whipped out his light arrow and shot him in the heart. Sauran fell on his back.

"You can kill me. I'm Sauran, the Dark Lord." Echoed Sauran through his helm.

Link stared at the knight, until finally he stuck it to him. Sauran screamed as the Master Sword- evil bane- evaporated the demon. Link looked at Roy and Marth's body. "Why?" he thought. "Why couldn't this be avoided."

Link look at the entrance of the lobby to see Samus and Ganondorf, who had just arrived. Link then broke down and began to cry.   


	12. Funerals and more lost Allies

Disclaimer: Ok, now that we've gone threw the emotional and action packed chapters, it's time for some MORE action packed emotional chapters! YAAAAAHHHHHHH! Oh, and by the way, Microsoft is evil if you guys didn't find that out in the last two chapters. And in this chapter, Micro will become even more evil. In fact, they would make Darth Vader be named Cuddles! Also, thanks for the reviews; I can see that some people really don't want some characters to die. I'm open for suggestions on who to kill off and who not to. I apologize to Godfather and Khell, my sister sent those emails, she's evil. 

Once again, I own this plot, so no stealing.

Chapter 12: Funerals, and more allies lost. 

~Samus' POV~

Samus looked at the dead bodies that littered the lobby floor. The once green stone floor was now crimson red, and broken swords, hilt and axes lay soaked in the red, thick liquid. She turned to Ganondorf; it was obvious he was shocked by this massacre.

Link was still crying in the far corner of the room; the sound of the continuing battle in the hallway tormented him greatly. He lifted himself to his feet and stood slouched. Samus came comfort him as much as possible.

"Link? Link, it's ok, we got them. The orcs are fleeing out the back door, I saw them; we won."

Link looked blankly into Samus' eyes. "No, no we didn't; they're still gonna come and we're standing here like ducks ready to be shoot. Why are we in this tournament, why?" 

Samus couldn't answer, because she the same question rang through her own head, and all the possible answers didn't make sense.

The screech of Ridley sound that the hall was clear and that the last orc had left. 

"I think they're both alive!" yelled Ganondorf, who was checking Zelda and Luigi's vitals.

"Good," muttered Samus, "lets get the hell outta."

Samus, Link, and Ganondorf (who was carrying Zelda and Luigi) began to walk to the hall when down pounds from outside the walls caught their attention. They looked the direction of the pounding just in time to see a pitiful troll break down the wall and attempt to crawl through the hole to no avail. 

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" echo the voice of Darunia as the Goron grabbed the trolls' neck and slammed him into the ground, killing him instantly.

Darunia walked through the fog and spotted the trio.

"That's the last of… oh no. I don't believe it, they got Roy, and Marth too, oh poor Peach, and there's Mario. This is terrible, absolutely terrible."

 At this Link arched his back in anger and sorrow and spewed tears all over the heroes, but they didn't care, he needed to get it out of him now.

"Wait for me!" Yelled a voice that made everyone look at the direction of the gash in the wall. From the opening Y. Link appeared, sword in sheath, and green hat covering his right (shield) arm.

At first everyone let out a sigh of relief that the boy survived, but as he got closer, Samus realized that his right arm was ripped off.

As the five heroes walked through the hall, heading to the hospital wing, Y. Link explained that a troll fallen on his arm near the end of the battle. Remembering what his older counterpart had told him, he placed his hat on his bloody stump and rested away from the fray while swearing franticly. 

"Ah, damn this hurts." Yelled Young Link.

"Watch your language! Who taught you how to say things like that?!" Link said, now back to his normal, protective self. 

"You did."

At this, Link kept his mouth shut. 

~Luigi's POV~ 

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because, I revived you against your will."

"No you didn't. If I didn't let you in, you wouldn't have been able."

"I couldn't just let you go, I'd be alone."

"No you wouldn't, you'd have Peach."

……………

"Luigi, I'm proud of you, not angry."

"Why did I have to collapsed? I could've helped Link, and Roy, and Ganondorf."

"Don't beat yourself up. It was the normal reaction from exhaustion."

"BUT I'M NOT NORMAL! I should be able to take that pressure!"

"We're not immortal."

With a flash, Luigi became conscious. His head was spinning and seemed like everyone else was doing so. When world stopped rotating, he made out the faces Samus, Link, Y. Link, Darunia, Ganondorf, and on the bed beside him, Zelda. Samus was obviously exhausted and sweat bound. Darunia and Ganondorf hands were awfully dirty and Ganondorf's armor was black from burns. Link looked exceptionally terrible. Blood soaked his gold gauntlets, face, right leg, and a gash appeared on his ankle. Young Link had it bad with his gruesomely severed arm. 

Samus looked in his direction and announced his awakening. The group slowly made it way to their comrade with great respect for him. Once they gathered around, Luigi explained what happened. Many of the superstars were shocked at the hidden power that lay in the two plumbers, and many histarical about Mario still being alive, but Samus looked troubled, and for good reason.

"Luigi, is it possible for you and Mario to switch places."

"Yes it is."

"I needed to talk to Mario, it's important."

Luigi gave Samus a curious look, but then nodded began to radiate in red glow. After a while, his eyes widened greatly, announcing Mario's spirit.

"Hello Aran, everyone." He said gingerly, "you wanted to talk?" 

Samus complimented that his accent was gone, which he smiled in reply. Samus' face hardened, she began to tell him what had happened. When she was at the part when Marth was struck down, Link interrupted.

"After that, the elf shot an arrow at me, which missed and hit…how do I say this? Mario, the arrow… hit Peach in the head as she was racing toward you and Luigi."

Mario eyes bulged; mouth began shaking as if to cry. "But…but…she can't…oh Lord. This can't be happening." He started shaking his head violently. "No…no…it…it didn't happen." 

"Luigi, she's dead. Let it out, it'll be OK."

"OK? OK!? IT DOESN'T LOOK OK TO ME!!!"

Samus shook her head, and Link had a hurt look on his face. This was going to have a really sad funeral.

~General POV~

The funeral took place in the main lobby, after all the mess was cleaned up, and it was a heart breaker. Samus and the rest found out that many had died in the hallway battle. This is the list.

Normal weight: Pichu, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Wario, Diddy Kong, Ice Climbers, Samurai Goroh.

Heavy weight: Charzard, Segoth (from Metriod Prime).

Other:  Miles "Tails" Prower, Bob (janitor)

The funeral was full of emotion, grieve, and sadness. What they didn't know was that there was more to come.

The alarm sounded, and set off the flashing red light. Everyone braced themselves to run to their weapons, but James stopped them and switched on the huge lobby screen.

It was a Space Pirate transmission.

"This is the Black Hawk, sending this message in emergency code. We were patrolling the Sega universe and found this."

The screen flicked and showed the Cylinder ships just out of Sega's orbit. 

"NO!" Screamed Sonic.

"We don't know what's happening, so we send a message to Sega and… oh my God."

Before anyone had noticed, a hatched open and shot out and huge missile.

"Get in the ships!"  Yelled James.

"We can't, the orcs locked the blast door."

"There's no door I can't open." Said Samus as she ran for her dorm.

"Send a transmission." Exclaimed James.

"Ssssorry, the wizardssss brokessss it." Said Ridley

In less than a minute the missile hit the planet, which shattered like glass.

Sega was destroyed.

Sorry that there was no action, but I needed this chapter to be like this.

Tell me what you think. The next chappy is called _The Truth and an Unofficial Battle._


	13. Truth and an Unofficial Match

Welcome! This is the 13th chapter of The Final Tournament, marking the 3/4 of the tournament, but not the war. I would like to thank all of these reviewers for the opinions and support (you guys helped me out a lot, even though you don't know it.) 

I would like to thank Will Starr, Miss Lia, Sword Staff and Bow, Spirit Dragon, Ei47, Captain Phoenix, Omnislash 14590 and all those anonymous. 

The people I would like to thank most are Khellendros, for your endless info on Battle Mechs, Godfather R, for your support and for the 500 hit men you lent me ^_^, then Animegurl64, for opinion and support both on cyberspace and at school.

Legal Shit: You better get the idea by now.

~Normal POV~

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh God, this can't be happening." Screamed Sonic as he fell to the floor in sorrow. "Please no! No." Tears streamed down his face as he watch the pieces of Sega floating in space. Knuckles began to yell in agony.

"I got the door op…" Samus began, but stopped dead at what she saw. She slowly took of her helm, exposing her jaw-dropped face as she fell on her knees and remained silent.

Falcon shook his head with a look of woe as he placed his head in his hands. Fox and Falco got down one knee, placed their hands on their hearts, and gave respect to those who had just died. Zelda was preying in some foreign language, while Link screamed and yelled in anguish and anger.

"BASTARDS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!" Yelled Link.

"Samus, stop Link before he blows, this hasn't helped him at all." Said Falcon in a concerned tone. Samus nodded and shot a tranquilizer tart at Link, making him fall flat on the floor.

"He'll be up in an hour."

The superstars continued to grieve, until the screen went on.

It showed a man in a very comfy chair, with a very uncomfy look on his face. 

"This is the president of EA Games, and I owe you all an apology. A month ago, huge cylinder ships came to the universe of EA Games, and destroyed many of the population on the Lord of the Rings Planet. Microsoft showed us a false videotape of your men operating the ship, and the main characters of LOTR wanted revenge, so I gave it to them. After I heard about what had happened in Nintendo Central, I passed the report of failure to Mr. Gates. Within a day, these _things _attacked us. The vile company who thirsts for money and power were the only people could make them… Microsoft." 

The screen flashed, and showed the one thing everyone was terrified to see, Battle Mechs.

Dozens of them, running, killing, destroying giant machines manned with the most high tech weaponry. Samus watched in horror as a people jumped from windows from their apartments as a nearby Mech fire six missiles at it. The building exploded in a furry of cement, steel, fire and blood. The People of the city, in attempt to fend of the machines, manned huge steel exoskeletons and tried in close combat to no avail. The Mechs simply shot them with deadly accuracy. As the last of the skeletons fell, the screen switched back to the president.

"We are on the brink of destruction, and so are you. I suggest you finish your tournament quickly James Hawk, and reward the winners. They have the upper hand, but you've got a secret weapon. Good Lu…" He never finished, because the building he was in exploded from a gauss rifle.

The crowd looked at James, whose face was down cased. His face showed signs of discomfort.

"Everyone in their dorms." He said, and the crowd of mourners made their way to the hall, except Samus.

~Samus' POV~

"I want answers James." Said Samus.

James looked up. "You know everything there is."

"It's not like you to lie."

"Your as stubborn as always." Said James as his turn on his heel and walked away.  
"Isn't there something you want to tell me, James Marcus Hawk?" 

James glared back.

"Don't say my last name; there's to much negative memory.  And no, Miss Aran, this is nothing to tell you." James paused, "actually, there is."

Samus cocked her head.

"Meet me at my office at six if you wish to find the answers to the questions swimming in your head." He said coldly before he left the lobby where many angels pray.

~

"Come in and have a seat." Said James as Samus appeared through the door. "Danielle, get the secretary to bring Miss Aran some ice tea please."

Danielle nodded and left the room.

Samus sighed. "Well, tell me what the reason for this tournament is."

"Well, I suppose I'll start right from the first tournament." James said briskly. "About four years ago, we were investigating the hospitality of other universes, when we came across Microsoft. Now Microsoft was a very hostile universe, and rumors spread saying that Mr. Gates might want to get rid of some electronic competition. This was a silly rumor, but it got us thinking about electronic wars, and if Nintendo got involved in one. So me, Master and Crazy Hand created Super Smash Brothers. We had designed our fields to absorb the energy made by impact, pain, movement, and shields breaking. The first tournament created much energy, but more was required for our secret weapon, so a second and larger competition was set up. Now, with Microsoft having a Xbox out, money is at stake, and Bill Gates will destroy all universes for money."

"So why didn't Sony listen."

"Sony thought that since they also make other electronics, they could always rebuild."

"So, can they?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Sony was destroyed a week ago."

Samus' mouth dropped. This was impossible, why didn't she know? And how so quickly? Why didn't we help? Why didn't James warn Sega?

"I know what your thinking, we sent a dozen pirate battle strikers, but they were too slow, and Sony fell. Others have fallen too, Retro Studios, Hudson, and Freakway, many companies destroyed. We did save some from Capcom though. And we manage to save Final Fantasy and Soulcaliber; we also preserved as much of Sony as we could, but they can't participate in the war. "

Samus was shocked; they were alone, all alone with Microsoft. No one to help, nowhere to hide, just Nintendo and Microsoft on the brink of war. And all Nintendo had to fight with was manpower and some secret weapon.

"What's this weapon?" Asked Samus as the secretary handed her some ice tea.

James smiled slightly. "One that would change the fate of the war, and the fighters who win this tournament. Talking about that, your next and second final match will be in a day."

"_FINAL_ match?"

"Yes, Ganondorf is just finishing his second last match between good ol Alex now."

"Alex?"

"Oh, you didn't meet yet? Alex is from Eternal Darkness; very strong willed girl, quite like yourself." Said James crisply. "I suppose you better go, since I've answered all the questions I can."

Samus stressfully got up and reached for the doorknob.

"A word to the wise Samus, be careful; some believe you could done more last week against EA, even though I know you did your best." Cautioned James as Samus turned the knob. 

                                                                                                                            ~

Samus threw her helmet against the hallway wall in anger and frustration. Done better? She would have dislocated her arm to break threw that transparent armor. How could anyone say that? The thought made her blood boil.

"ARAN!" A metallic voice called.

Samus whipped around to see her counterpart SA-X.

"What do _you_ want?"

"To rip your head off!"

Samus' teeth clenched.

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"You let them die, you didn't stop them from being killed."

"How dare you." Growled Samus. "You know I would've given my life for theirs!" 

"Shut up!" Yelled SA-X as it (notice the _it)_ shot multiple shots at Samus.

"Fine, all the more excuses to FINISH YOU OFF!" as she rolled sideway to dodge the energy shots (mind if I call them bullets?) and also grab her helm. 

Samus activated her grapple beam and used it as a whip and smacked SA-X in the kneecap. SA-X fell forward, but rolled into a ball on the floor and through Samus' legs in attempt to plant a power bomb behind her. Samus flew backward and shot the power bomb just as SA-X got up. The impact from the explosion flung SA-X through the hall like a rag doll. SA-X hit the ground hard and skidded across the stone floor, creating sparks. Samus speed over to the metal organism, and as it got up, got ready to clothesline it. Unfortunately, she was the one clotheslined since SA-X recovered to quick.

Samus barrel rolled on the floor and lashed out at SA-X with her pointed knee. This caused the creature's helm to fall off, exposing its metallic face. Samus aimed at the ugly excuse for a face only to get the same knee attack done to her. Flinched only the slightest bit and kicked off SA-X's shoulder into the air, firing four missiles. The explosion clustered together and crippled the creature's suit. SA-X slowly, but accurately fired a huge missile at the proud Samus flying in the air. Samus was knocked to the ground and SA-X fired another missile while she was down, filling the hallway with smoke. SA-X laughed evilly as he heard the clunk and clang of metal hitting the floor.

It didn't expect her to come walking through the smoke unmarked. The look on SA-X's face was priceless as Samus grabbed it by the throat and slammed the fiend against the wall. SA-X groaned in pain, but then sprang to its feet with a charged plasma beam. 

Both aimed, but only one fired. 

No one moved, until some one winched. That someone was SA-X, who fell on its knees, then hands, then face. The face melted and rushed upward into Samus's chest as she absorbed the X-parasite.

Samus felt the refreshing energy rush through her veins; she couldn't help but smile.

Samus heard footsteps behind her, and she became alert. She whipped around, arm canon extended, to face James.

"Well, it looks like I must correct myself; your _final _match will be in two days."

Well, how'd ya like it? I think I like how this turned out, I wasn't sure if I should have Samus vs SA-X, but it looks good. The War will begin in about three chappies, so get ready. The next one is for you action lovers, and it's called Street Fighters! It might take time to write, since I have to describe the Battle MECHS! Opps, did I say that? Anyway, review please.

Ps. And I mean it when I thank you guys, you helped me out!  (^___^)__


	14. Street Fighters: Part:1

I HAVE RETURNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey guys are you ready for more action packed blowing up and explosions and bullets (I'm just gonna call Samus's beam shots _bullets, OK)_ and Battle Mechs walking through the streets causing terror! ^_________^ The war begins VERY soon, so get ready. I'm sorry for the wait, but schools been horrible, bullies you know. I wanna kill those guys, but that wouldn't be very nice.

Legal Shit: I'm not even gonna bother… Oh what the hell, THIS IS MY PLOT!!  ^_______^

Chapter 14: Street Fighters: Part 1

~Samus' POV~

"My last match is in two days." Said Samus as she walked through her dorm door.

"Really, all ready?" Asked her fiancé. "Against who?"

"Ganondorf."

Captain Falcon put on a concerned look.

"I won't get hurt." Said Samus matter-o-factly 

"That's what Turok said before you took off his jaw." Said Falcon 

"Listen, that was a fluke." Said Samus as she began to take off her suit. 

Falcon still looked dismayed. "I haven't seen you that much."

"Yeah well, everyone's been on my back."

"More like you've been on everyone's back."

Samus smiled. "Are you calling me a bitch?"

Falcon smirked confidently. "Not unless you're a sexy bitch."

Samus bent down and gave Falcon one of those _trying-to-eat-the-other-persons-face- out _kisses you see on tv. 

"Well, I got to get going, have to and pick something up from RW; can I use the Blue Falcon?" Samus asked seductively. Falcon sighed and hand over the laser key. "Thank you!" She said as she ran through the hall.

                                                                                                                   ~

The city of Nintendo Central was huge, with stores and building on top of each other, the floating roads and bridges went as high as twenty thousand feet high above the ground. F-Zero racers were legal since they had a street mode for normal driving. The roads were steal covered in glass, since all "cars" floated above them, and were very light. The city overall looked like Mute City in general, with the streets surrounded by high rises and shops.. Ridley's Weapon Auto body shop was on the lowest level (basically on the ground), and was the best customizing for weapons. The sign in front said:

Ridley's Weapon Auto Body and Repair shop 

We _aim_ to please

As Samus walked through the door she saw a space pirate dealing with three customers at once, while repairing a class C Pyro Slasher. Another one came from the back, handing the first customer a class A Syronifal flare gun. Samus skipped the line and went right to the front desk.

"_Samus how are you?" _Said pirate in his language.

"_Fine I suppose, since I just killed SA-X."_

_"SA-X? He was such an ass."_

_"IT was such an ass."_

_"Whatever. I suppose you want to pick up the Compact class Z Chozo Fysibic Gyroed Projector."_

_"Indeed."_

The pirate nodded and picked up something from under the desk and placed it in front of Samus. It looked like a large, thick, and long metal ring.

_"Did you manage to make it activate with the suit on?"_

_"No Samus, unfortunately not."_

_"Ok, thanks."_

Samus gingerly walked out of the shop, and was about to start the car, when her cell vibrated. It was James.

"Samus, get over here pronto! I'll explain later." The phone said.

Samus, knowing the urgency of when James rarely calls on cell, shifted from normal to turbo mode and speed through the streets.

~Fox's POV~

Fox walked with his hands folded behind his back through the armory. Many Arwings, Canons, Aircraft, Tanks, and of course the army of Metriods, Omega Metriods, and dozens of Metriod Primes, stood posed in rows. Then, tens of thousands of Space Pirates stood, neatly organized, and heavily armed.  Behind them was an army of Redeyes and Sharpteeth and Trihorns from _Starfox Adventures_. Walking besides Fox was General Scales. They had put their differences behind and created a small portion of the actual army that would rage against Microsoft, how dared to simply catch the other companies off guard and destroy them. They must have thought that Nintendo was only least dangerous, well they were in for it.

The two walked up to up to the characters Nintendo managed to save. Fox walked up to a huge knight in black armor carrying a large sword with an eyeball in it.

"What is you name?"

"I go by Nightmare," said the Knight, "and these are those who survived when Soulcaliber was attacked. They are Kilik, Voldo, Ivy, Astroath, and Maxi.  

Fox nodded and moved on to a large group of fighters. A tall man with a bladed staff came up to greet them.

"We are what is left of the Final Fantasy."

"Welcome, and your bravery is noticed." Said G. Scales, who then went up to the last survivor, Megaman.

"I'm honored to be part of the revolution against Microsoft." Said the blue warrior.

"_WE _are honored to have you here." Said Fox with a smile. "Are there no more survivors?"

Megaman hung his head in shame, and slowly shook it. Foxes expression changed, and his face turned grim, and he beckoned G. Scales away from the crowd.

"Is this it? How can we fight like this?"

"Remember, James said that this was a small portion of what we had."

Fox was red in frustration. "I don't trust James."

"Then trust me when I say he isn't lying."

"How can you be so certain?!"

Scales hesitated. "I've seen it." And with that he left that, he left the hanger, leaving Fox behind."

"What, but how?" Said Fox with his jaw scraping the floor. Fox began to chase after Scales, but he was interrupted by the sound of the explosion.

~Samus' POV~

Samus saw the first missile as it soared high over the Blue Falcon. It was followed closely by four more as it streaked through the streets, and flew toward Nintendo Headquarters. She looked behind her, and saw something that made her heart race. She kick the acceleration so hard her she bruised her heel. The racer flew through the streets, she nearly crashed into lower rider hovercraft, but she got into to the parking lot in the building in less than thirty seconds. She sprinted up the stairs faster than she had even done so before, and kicked open the door of James' office as he was yelling franticly into the phone. He immediately put done the phone once Samus entered.

"Try not to take off the doorknob next time" He sighed. Samus, in response, gave him the dirtiest look he had even seen. James, realizing his jest wasn't welcome, tossed her suit over to her.

"How many are there?"

"Three lightweights Mechs." He said as the suit automatically swallowed Samus from the feet to her shoulders. 

"What's that?" He said, pointing at the grayish object. 

Samus ignored him and slid it onto her upper arm, and watched as it clicked onto a little snag. She flexed her arm, checking that she could everything she could do before she put it on.

"Where are the others?"

"You, Ganon, Luigi and the Star Fox team are the ones who are this job, everyone else is being evacuated. Link would be out there, but he's been through so much already."

"And Luigi hasn't?"

"Luigi now has another mind incase he breaks down."

Samus frowned. "He's tired, don't make him do this."

"He volunteered." Sighed James. "Good luck." He said as she ran down the stairs. 

                                                                                                                        ~

The hanger door opened, exposing the four Arwings locked and ready on the spring-loaded launch pad. Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy were getting the final tuning on the aircraft. Luigi was in the back seat of Slippy's Arwing, and Fox was just about to attach a back seat for Samus when she stopped him.

"Fox, I don't need a seat." She said calmly. Fox gave her a puzzled look, but didn't argue, and placed the seat away from the landing deck. Samus looked over to see Peppy and Falco's joined together by some kind of seat. Samus then realized that it was for Ganon to sit on.

"Samus, we're about to take off you know." 

"Yeah, I know." She said loosely as she placed herself behind Fox's Arwing.

"Fine, warm up the engines everyone!"

The jets hummed as everyone placed it in lower gear. Everyone buckled up (it was extremely amusing to see Ganon struggle with the buckles), and the hatched opened. Outside was the three Mechs, poised (for those like Khell, they were a Uller, a Strider, and a Firefly.) for combat. 

"Ok, lets fire this sucker up!" Yelled Falco as the glass top hatch closed itself over his head.

Fox sighed. "Release the slings on my mark. 5, 4, 3, 2"

At the count of two, Samus had used her grapple beam on the back of the Arwing.

" 2, 1, Mark!"

At once, the ships were thrown into the air like rag dolls. All four expertly shifted gears and blasted off just at the right time.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY SSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Samus as she flew through the air. Everything whizzed by her at such a speed she had never known in her life. As the passed through the invisible barrier, she felt the jelly like substance pass through her. Then she was face-to-face with a Mech. 

Fox banked right, making Samus feel like she was at the end of whip. As she swung around like a pendulum, Fox scan the Mech that seemed to now be chasing them. It was a Firefly, its torso was sort of triangular with an antennae sticking up. Its legs were stick thin, but long enough; it had no arms. 

"Samus, it's armed with a medium laser and a missile –5 rack." Fox said through the communicator. "Where are you?"

"Look in the rear view mirror."

Fox pressed a button, which made a little mirror pop up from the side. Fox was shocked to see Samus dangling, but he was even more surprised to see that she was enjoying it.

"You little dare devil, I should've known!" He joked.

She was about to reply, but the Mech fired and missed by only a few meters. 

"WE'RE TALKING!" She yelled as she fired a few missiles at the machine. It seemed surprised that the aircraft could fire backwards, and two missiles connected, but other than that, it had no effect.

~Luigi and Peppy~

The aircraft swerved left, right, vertical, and U-turned to dodge the little bugger that chased them. It was the Uller, the fastest of three Mechs. It was armed with two medium lasers and another small laser. It was short, had hands, short legs, and could run like heck. Peppy was frantic.

"I have NEVER faced something like THIS! This guy takes the cake!" Peppy said as a laser passed buy them and hit the cement wall beside them. The brick exploded in front of them, and Peppy barrel rolled upward to dodge the debris. They were flying in the city now, and this was becoming frequent.

"Peppy, open the hatch!"

Peppy slammed his fist down on the blue button and the hatch began to open, but Luigi impatiently pushed the glass hatch right off.

"What the Hell are you doing?"

"Don't say _Hell _like that." He said as he concentrated his Flame together into his palms. "What armor does he have?"

"Reactive, strong against missiles and ballistics."

"But weak against heat."

With that he turned himself around and began firing beams of blue fire at it. The first few missed, but one got right inside the laser barrel of its left arm. It must have hit the reactor for the small laser, because the arm went white hot, and then just melted.

"YES! You got him!" Yelled Peppy.

"What weapons did I get?"

Peppy looked at the scanner. "Only the small laser."

"Drat." Luigi cursed. The Mech fired, and Peppy barely dodged. The laser hit the side of a building in front of them and stone flew. Both Peppy and Luigi ducked as a huge chunk of cement threaten the crush their heads. The boulder crashed behind Luigi and bounced off the back of the ship. The effect on the Arwing was minimal, because of shield the protected it. The Mech wasn't as fortunate, for the boulder bounced right into the face of the metal giant. He stumbled backward and fell down on the side of a high rise. Cement flew as the top of its head slammed into the building and scraped it vertically. 

"YES! We got em!" Peppy screamed. "Take that! Burn, piggy, burn!" Peppy steered the ship over the downed metal. Peppy threw a rock that had fallen in the ship at it, and it moved. 

It got up on one knee, and then it used its momentum to get on both feet. The thin metal cockpit had a huge hole in it, exposing the pilot as he gave the two the bird.

"Oh shit."

~Y. Link~

"Hurry! Come on! Move it, move it! Get your ass moving!" Yelled Young Link as he led the horde of unprotected pokemon over to the hanging bay. He had found the defenseless pokemon running around, and directed them to the nearest shelter, and now all he had to do was finish getting them in.

"Hurry damn it! Holy, I've never sworn like that ever. Come on!" Y. Link screamed as the last one got in. 

He looked around for the controls, and found them to the right and pressed the red button labeled CLOSE. He was about to go in as a missile hit the invisible energy shield surrounding N. Central. The shield buzzed and became a visible purple colour, and then shattered like glass. The young knight duck for cover as the energy fields fell beside him. Y. Link looked around to his relief that none of the shards had fallen near him, and then realizing the need for shelter, sprinted through the door as it closed. The door closed behind him, and let out a sigh of relief. 

That's when it the missile hit. That's when the door exploded. That's when Y. Link was sent flying through the air. That's when all he could feel was the anguishing heat of fire and brute force. That's when the pokemon looked in horror of his limp boy was thrown across the room. That's when his face was smashed against the wall and into the ground.

That's when Young Link, the Hero of Time, died while saving the lives of others.

~Samus' POV~

The G-Forces were starting to take a toll on Samus as Fox somersaulted the Arwing behind the Mech. She was becoming dizzy, disoriented, and feverish. She began to realize what she had to do. Before now, she had discovered all the mech had on him was two medium lasers and a 15-missile pack. Also, it was armed with reactive armor, and jump jets. So far, Fox calculated that they had damaged him about a quarter way. As Samus regain awareness, she fired at total of ten missiles, which all of them hit the back cockpit. The mech stumbled forward, but didn't fall, and went around the corner of the street just before the missile Fox fired whizzed past and hit a high rise. A huge cement boulder was heading straight the ship. Luckily, Fox and Samus blasted it with a barrage of lasers and missiles. Fox swerved the ship around the corner, to see the mech facing them, posed to unleash it's furry.

It did, and the assault was brutal. Green streaks and missile sped toward them.

"HIT IT FOX!" Yelled Samus. Fox immediately slammed on the acceleration, and that's when it got crazy.

Samus, using the momentum of the Arwing, started running on the wall and engaged in rapid fire. The yellow bullets flew through the air and collided directly on every single, except for one. The green laser slashed Samus' right arm. It didn't hit Samus' arm, but it burned through the armor.

"Alright, was about to make your death quick, BUT NOW I'M GONNA MAKE IT NICE AND SLOW!" 

Samus leapt from the wall and over the mechs head while morphing into the morph ball and planting a power bomb on its head. Samus morphed back, activated her magnetic boots, and landed on the hood of the Arwing. As Samus turned around, the bomb exploded on its head. It fell on one knee, but then got back up and turned around. The hood compressed and its antennae were torched. The mech looked downright horrible.

Samus then unleashed her secret weapon, her second canon. The gray object slid down to her hand and over her grappling beam, forming an almost identical canon. She then turned one to missile mode and the other to plasma beam, and then unleashed another version of Hell. The explosion from the missiles infested its face and the plasma beam made melted metal fly and sputtered on the ground. Fox counted twenty four missiles and thirty plasma shots. When Samus stopped, the mech looked pathetic. Small craters littered the face and melted lumps of metal streaked down from the holes. The face was charred and black from the explosions.

Samus flew off the Arwing and floated in front of its face. She charged both power beams, her arms outstretched, and then she did something insane. The slammed the two canons together. On impact, the opened themselves up and formed one, two hand, mega canon. The charged beam was easily the size of the Arwing. She then forced the ball back into the canon, and with a brilliant eruption of light. The huge, explosive, glowing projectile slammed into the mech, tearing off much of the armor and hardware. What was left of the mech flew across the street and slammed into a high and collapsed.

Fox, with his jaw dropped, gasped "Holy shit."

How did you like? I know I left you on a cliffhanger but I had to, homework is a bitch eh? Couldn't get anything done. Still can't get anything done. Be patient, it's gonna be along. LONG LIVE NICKELBACK, CANADA AND NINTENDO! 


	15. Street Fighters: Part2

Disclaimer: I own this plot; so don't give me any legal shit.

Hey guys, sorry for lateness, as usual, but homework is brutal. If any of you guys watch wrestling, you'll know that November 16th, 2003, was one of the saddest days in raw history, yet Dec 1st was one of the most jeerful days in Raw history. Everyone, take of your hats to Stone Cold Steve Austin. WELCOME BACK!

Now that I got that off my chest, I should probably tell you that in the last chappy, Mewtwo couldn't go on the mission because of a mental breakdown. I have apparently left out Kirby, which I also forgot to mention that he quit for the same reasons as Peach. 

Oh, and just so I don't have to deal with them, Ash, Brock, and Misty from Pokemon had  heart attacks (stupid fags). I also should tell everyone that the Flame attack is OFF! Lay off on Ryudream, an apology has been made. 

Hope you like this chappy.

Chapter 15: Street Fighters: Part 2

~Young Links' POV~

It's weird what you think about when you're about to die. You think about simple stuff; the taste of milk, the smell of a ranch, the softness of a blanket. Such simple things that we take for granted, because one day we all have to die. Y. Link thought that day was today… he thought wrong.

He was soaring through a tunnel of black and white. Images of his life flew past him by the corner of his eye, him with Navi, Saria, and Zelda. Him fighting Majora, him finding Saria afterwards, him finding Navi's body in the grass, and the flood. All key components of his miraculous and wonderful life, gone. 

Then there was a light at the end of the tunnel, just like how they say. Link was flung into it, and all went white, until he opened his eyes.

He was floating… the sky, high over an inferno of stone, lava, and fire. High above him was a kingdom diamonds, gold, and glass. In front him was a ball of light, which shined so brilliantly that Link had to shield his eyes.

"Link… you are here." A booming voice said from all directions.

"Where am I? Am I dead?"

"You are in the land of the After Life, but you are alive… barely." The voice said. It seemed to be coming from the ball of light.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Father, the Holy Spirit, the Creator, the Lord oh Mighty."

"Your God?"

"What did you expect, a finger puppet?" Said God as he laughed gently.

"Well, at least I know you have a sense of humor."

"I created humor, remember. Anyway that's not the point. It is not your time to go. You still have things to do. You are part of the war, whether you like it or not."

"I'm going back?"

"Yes. Also, since you're here, I can answer any question, whether I choose to is different, so ask an important question, and I may answer."

"OK, who will win the war?"

"Won't tell, you need to not know for your job to be down."

"Who will survive?"

"Give me a list of five."

"Link, Zelda, Falcon, Samus, and Mewtwo." (to Animegurl "HINT HINT, WINK WINK)

"One will fall, I will not tell who. It is now time for you to go back, farewell."

And with that, Young Link saw a blinding light flash.

~Ganons' POV~

Ganon bent down and peered over the ledge. Falco and Slippy were supposed to be luring the Strider by him so that he could attack. The two Arwings had been able to loosen its left foot joint, and Ganon was confident he could knock it off. It had taken them such a long time to catch up with the Mech because of Ganons' weight, so they made this plan.

He didn't have to wait long for loud thud of the Mech gliding through the streets. He braced himself as the sounds of lasers echoed through the streets. He could almost feel the adrenaline pour into his body. Finally, Slippy and Falco emerged, with the Strider in hot pursuit. Ganon leapt from the building the second the Mech was in reach. In mid-air Ganon dived, swords extended toward the two remaining bolts left in the joint. Usually, swords wouldn't go in, but these swords were enchanted so they will slice through anything until they were used. The swords slipped in the metal like a hot knife through butter. With all the strength he had, Ganon twisted the swords. The screech and cracking of the metal echoed through the city. He muscles ached and groaned in pain, but Ganon wouldn't give in. Finally, a loud _SNAP! _announced that both nuts broke as the Mech paused. Ganon slid the swords out leisurely, and pieces of the nut immediately fell out. Ganon smile with pleasure as backhanded the joint with such forced that the joint flew away. Without the joint for support, the lower leg slammed onto of the foot. Ganon barrel-rolled as the Mech fell on one knee. The Mech foolishly tried to walk, which resulted with it falling face first. The pilot died from a steel rod being thrusted through his lungs. Ganon laughed lightly at the foolish pilot as he stomped toward were the Arwings had landed. 

~Luigi's POV~

Missiles whizzed by the Arwing as the two machines raced through the streets. Luigi forced all the Flame he had into one huge ball of fire and threw it at the Mech. He hadn't hit the bugger once since he blew up the laser canon. Luigi had been exhausted for some time now, and he felt that he might give in. He had already told Slippy to head to base, but he didn't want to lure it toward the headquarters. As expected the ball of fire missed and exploded into a building. The mech fired back at the ship and hit one of the four jets. It flickered for a while then went out as the ship leaned over slightly.

"We won't be able to hold on for much longer with our fuel, take that damn thing out!" Yelled Peppy.

Luigi concentrated in his left hand, and he felt his hand tingle with energy. He let it build up throughout his arm. He listened to the sound of the mech's feet stomping, it's gears move, and it's liquid fuel tossing and turning.

"THERE!" Yelled Luigi as thrusted his arm forward. The flame drained out of him, flew into the air and created a spiral beam that flew straight to the torso of the metal beast. The Flame ran straight through the metal and into the fuel storage tank. Within half a second the mech exploded in an inferno of green and red. Luigi turned to his pilot, whose jaw was scrapping the floor.

~Samus's POV~

Samus sighed as she laid back on the bench. Fox and Samus were taking a breather after that thrill ride. Fox massaged his head as he recapped what he just saw.

"How the hell…that was…that was just messed up Samus! You blew up a Mech, a FRIGGING MECH!" Yelled Fox.

"What, you would rather have been killed?"

"No but…the power you possess, it's dangerous, you could destroy a city!"

"I don't know if that's a compliment or a insult."

"Well, what would happen if you snapped, if you somehow lost control?"

"Are you saying I'm not in the right state of mind?"

"No! No not like that! I mean, well look at what you did to Turok, you almost killed him! If it wasn't for the auto-life-reviver program, he would have died."

"So?"

"SO! YOU THINK YOU'D BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH YOURSELF IF HE DIED?" 

Samus went silent. She had never thought about if he actually did die. After think for a while she came up with the answer.

"No."

Fox sighed. "Take a chill pill Samus. You know I'm saying the truth."

"I know." She sighed. She sat silent, trying not to worry herself. She was interrupted by the sound of her com-link.

"Hello?"

"Samus, all of the threats have been neutralized." Said the voice of James.

"Good, that's good."

"No it's not. Get down here now. We need assistance."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok guys, as usual how was it?

Sorry if it was a bit sort, but busy schedule. 

Also, I would like Khell to email me as soon as possible.


	16. The Final Matches: Part 1

Guess what guys.... I'M BACK! The Shadow Hawk has returned!  
  
Chapter: 15 The Final Matches Part 1  
  
Samus' POV  
  
Samus stormed through the hallway of the Hospital Wing. Dr. Mario jumped as she burst through the door of room 316. Samus leaned over the wire covered Y Link. He was flat on his back, in his soft bed, breathing slowly and raspy. Samus sat down beside the unconscious Young Link and stroked his hair. On the opposite side of the bed was a hyperventilating Link, sharpening his sword with an almost satanic look on his face.  
  
"He was trying to save the Pokemon.... and the door blew up. Right up into his face." Sobbed Link. "And there was nothing I could do about it, I just watch through the window. He flew about ten feet then smashed his head against the opposite wall. And all I could do is watch him as his body was broken."  
  
"Link..." Samus started.  
  
"No, no Samus, it was like I was frozen. And I just stood there." Link said this as he relentlessly sharpened his sword. "I won't let them get away, I won't. They will pay for this...how can Gates, ...he'll get his."  
  
"He's-a still alive-a." Said Dr. Mario. "He-a somehow survived-a."  
  
As Dr. Mario said these words, Mewtwo emerged from the door.  
  
"Samus, I must talk to you..." he said, eyeing Link as he hovered, "...in private."  
  
Samus nodded and followed him out in the hall.  
  
"Samus, I have detected a presence."  
  
Samus crinched. "Human?"  
  
"Yes, but it's different. It's not from our universe."  
  
Young Links' POV  
  
Young Link soared through the tunnel. He could see his body on the other side. The voices of the unclear figures around him were faint and muffled. As he came closer to Earth, a voice sounded behind him.  
  
"Help is coming. Prepare for their arrival, they will be wanting answers."  
  
With that Young Link was thrown back into his body.  
  
He woke with a jolt of life. His eyes flew open as he shot himself into a sitting position. "THEY'RE COMING!"  
  
????? S' POV  
  
As he walked through the doors of the arena, he felt the familiar sense of belonging that he always had while in this building. As he walked through to the main lobby, some people eyed him a little, but mostly minded their own business. Everything had all ready been assembled, the banners, the titon-trons active, it was all set. There was a total of three people with him. To his left was Danielle, 5 foot 5 inches, blonde, straight hair. She was the most opened person he had ever met, and a loyal friend. Beside her was Josh; 5 foot 8, black hair down to the top of his neck. The only way to describe was Josh was Irish...only without the accent and urge to drink (since he was only 15). To the boys right was Daniel, his best and most loyal friend. With a 5 foot 8 height and a physique that would make many others the same age run in fear, he was a one-man-army-to-be.  
  
The boy walked up to the entrance booth and hand the women his tournament I- D card. He then typed on the keyboard eclipse that was on the desktop. Beside it a light flashed green. The women behind the desk handed back the card as he advanced passed the booth and waited as the others did the same. With everyone accepted, he walked down to cafeteria. Place for my Head from Linking Park was playing on the PA as he began to scout for a seat.  
  
"Hey, Shadow Hawk!"  
  
Samus' POV  
  
"What do you mean?" Exclaimed the stunned Samus. Mewtwo grunted. "They're from Earth."  
  
Samus backed up against the wall in surprise. No one has ever crossed the border between Earth and the Gaming Universe. The Lord created the second Universe after founder of Nintendo was born. He gave God the blue prints, and God created the universe. No human has ever crossed the borders placed by the Lord in History.  
  
"There must be some mistake! There must be!"  
  
"No, it isn't. They haven't left yet, but they will soon."  
  
Shadow Hawks' POV Shadow Hawk smirked as he came face to face with US team. They were a rascally bunch. A well trained bunch, but non the less very rebellious. Then again, so was the Canadian team, a.k.a., the Legion of Opposite Forces, lead by Shadow Hawk himself. Shadow Hawk, which was a more common name to him than his actual given name Eric, had never had the chance to hold the World Faction Championship Title. He had held ever other title ever in "Super Smash Brothers: Chaos" history, including Heavyweight Championship, World Championship and Tag Championship, but never Faction. Of all the title, faction was one of the most brutal. The techniques and teamwork used in some factions were literally breathtaking. The LOF was a hybrid of all the best Canadian fighters, who all seemed to come from the town of Oshawa. In fact, the whole LOF were friends far before SSBC came out for the "Virtual Gamecube Advanced".  
  
The US Leader smiled. "Well, well, well, I've been waiting to meet my opponents in the finals. It seems that your team is well groomed for the big match.  
  
The US Leader leans over to his left to see Josh, who's bangs cover his eyes. Josh casually gives him the bird.  
  
The US Leader frowned at this gesture."...a pleasure to meet you too."  
  
Eric smiled lightly as he sees the leader's distress and says, "Khell, let him be. He doesn't like strangers."  
  
"Damn straight." Grunted Josh.  
  
Khell simply shook his head and signals the rest of his team. Three male members came forward beside Khell, most in silk drape coats with Japanese dragons and letters on them. Shadow Hawk knew them already, so no intro was needed. As the teams stared each other down, an announcement rang through the PA.  
  
"Will The Canadian Legion of Opposite Forces and the American Revolution please report to your competition stations. The match is about to start. I repeat, the match is about to start."  
  
"Good Luck" Said Shadow Hawk as he shook Khell's hand and guided his team to their stands.  
  
Samus's POV  
  
"Perfect!" Thought Samus, "Just perfect, I have a match with the most dominant force in Nintendo, and now this happens. What the fck? This is too much, too much, how can this be happening? How will they get here? What will happen to the war? To many frigging questions!"  
  
Samus stormed down the hallway. She punched the wall with he canon, making dent in the wall. She continued down to the shooting range, where the sounds of blasters and mini guns were heard. She opened the door to find Fox, Falco, and Turok (who had a cast around his deformed jaw) shooting a moving targets. Falco had some trouble with him, so as she was walking by, Samus shot a missile at it, blowing it to pieces. Falco turned around with the most retarded look on his face.  
  
"What the fck?"  
  
"Dude, you have the most demented look on your face" said Fox.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Make me"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Said Samus, "don't be so retarded. Look, I just talked to Mewtwo. He told me he has sensed a presence."  
  
"Yeah, so. There is a lot of "presences" here!" Smirked the stubborn Falco.  
  
"Yeah, but, it's human."  
  
"Yeah so? James is human."  
  
"It isn't James..."  
  
"Then it's that secretary..."  
  
"No, listen! It's from Earth! As in the mother planet!"  
  
Everyone went completely silent. Fox's jaw was open, Falco shot his foot, and Turok dropped his mini gun on the floor, causing it to fire at nowhere. After about a minute of Falco swearing about his foot, Samus's speaks again.  
  
"Listen, I don't know how, but it's going to happen somehow. All I know is that's it's human, it will be coming soon, and it isn't alone."  
  
"What? There's more than one?" Gasped Turok.  
  
"Yes... four."  
  
Eric's POV  
  
6: 45 pm; 15 minutes till final match  
  
The LOF walked down the hallway in black. Josh was extremely ecstatic, Danielle was nervous, Dan was growling and cracking his gigantic knuckles, and Eric was completely emotionless. This was the final match, the one that could possibly bring Shadow Hawk Everlasting status in the SSBC tournaments. Right now, he was at the second highest status, Legend. A secretary was walking with them, talking to about how this was going to work.  
  
"Ok," she said as fast as humanly possible, "Josh's pyro's are ready. Dan, you're Mac truck is just getting its tires check, Danielle, you asked for no pyros. And Shadow Hawk, you're pyro's should be ready. You do realize that blue f..."  
  
"I know that it is hard to do," interrupted Eric, "but you did it for my Tag match, my Heavyweight title match and my World title match. So, what is the problem?"  
  
The secretary stared blankly at him for a while.  
  
"...Nothing sir."  
  
And so the Legion of Opposite Forces took their places at the gate of the entrance. The arena had two ramp-ways, each for one team to enter. Some teams enter together; others let each individual member have his own unique entrance. The LOF believed that since everyone is completely different, they should have completely different entrances. Josh was first of the LOF that would have to enter, then Danielle, then Dan, and finally Shadow Hawk.  
  
The show started by have "The Game" (or better known as Triple H's entrance music on WWE) played on the PA with a lot of green and blue fire works by the screen. The crowd was packed and was cheering like crazy. The "player pillars" were lowered (which are large platform which the competitors have the Controllers, and when eliminated were lowered to show defeat). As the "The Game" played, a titantron above the playing screen showed shots of the LOF symbol and the Revolution symbol, and shots of each teams. Three announcers were high above the 300 Section in a private box. Their names were Bill, Jay, and Rick. The playing screen itself was three times bigger than the titantron. It was used every single match, and brought by Nintendo to every stadium.  
  
"We are live! Bill, Jay and Rick! At Toronto's Air Canada Center in Canada!" screamed Bill.  
  
"Yes we are and we are about to begin the most epic battle of all time! The Canadian "Legion of Opposite Forces" versus the American "Revolution"!"  
  
"Well these two factions have known each other a the prime threat since day 1. Lets take you back in time to see the true rivalry between these two."  
  
The titantron shows images of when the Khell did an interview.  
  
"They are defiantly our most dangerous opponent."  
  
Then it showed a member of the revolution 9noticable because he has a "Revolution" shirt on) trying to attack Dan (who was squashed), and then Khell giving that member the boot.  
  
"It was to weaken them!" said the member.  
  
"I don't care, Dorian! The Revolution is an honorable team, and doesn't cheat! Now get out! You have no place here!"  
  
It goes onto where Stephen and Eric are talking about religion, and Billy walks into it.  
  
"Stephen, you're...how could you not know that he's trying to get information from..."  
  
"I don't need any cheap information to defeat you. Period."  
  
It then goes back to the faction tag match, where two factions teamed up in the semi finals. The winning team faced each other for the finals. Shadow Hawk's Samus wrapped her grapple beam around Khell's Ganon and flung him into the air toward the enemy SA-X. Ganon then, with amazing brute force, did a huge overhead chop at SA-X, which made it bounce off the ground and off the screen.  
  
After that intro to the teams, the show goes to commercial.  
  
Samus' POV  
  
6:45 15 minutes till match.  
  
Samus was in her room, checking her inventory. She was sweating inside her suit, and her heart was pounding faster than a sugar-high Sonic.  
  
"Unlimited missile storage, jet pack, twin canon fusion, full power beam..."  
  
At this point, Captain Falcon walked in.  
  
"Hey, beautiful."  
  
"Not now, Falcon. My match is soon."  
  
"I know, I came to wish you good luck."  
  
Samus ignored Falcon completely, and walked out the door, leaving Falcon with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Eric's POV  
  
7:00 pm official match starting point......  
  
I know I promised you guys a piece in the fic but I was hard on time, anyway, R &R 


End file.
